


Family Secrets

by HoneyImHomoLAHR (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Cancer, Estranged sister, Eye Trauma, F/M, Family, Forgetfulness, Grave, Guilt, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Lorry, Lost Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Massage, Reunions, Road Accident, Serious Injuries, Teeball, adapting, baseball bat, chained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/HoneyImHomoLAHR
Summary: Torn between losing his pregnant girlfriend and being with the man he loves Hotch disappears. Seven years later he's still missing and Reid is raising his child. Will the team ever find Aaron so he can come to know his child and be with the man he loves?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confesses to Spencer he's in love with him

Prologue

He was at a bar with Spencer. It was just the two of them as he really needed to speak to him alone and he really didn't know how. He didn't even know if it was fair but he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore and it terrified him. For once he wasn't in control and he felt like the ground was shaking beneath him.

Six months ago when he'd started dating Alice he'd believed he had feelings for her but recently he'd discovered they weren't romantic feelings; they were simply platonic. He'd come to learn his true feelings and that he was in love with Spencer.

He'd spent so many years trying to squash his desires for men. When he'd first realised he might be bisexual as a teenager his parents had told him it was just a phase. When he'd fallen for Haley he'd foolishly believed them or at least been relieved he fell more on the straight side but his niggling feelings for men would never go away but he'd always been able to keep a lid up until now that is.

Yet Alice was pregnant with his child. When he'd discovered the pregnant he hadn't known what to do. He was excited about becoming a father again and he did truly love Alice but he'd felt a part of him was crushed that day. He truly did love Alice but not in the same way yet he vowed he would do what was right by the child and stand by her. He didn't want to break her heart but he was in love with Spencer.

What if she took the baby away from him when she found out about his feelings? He just couldn't lose his baby but neither could he live a lie. It wouldn't be fair on any of them. He just didn't know what to do. He felt trapped but he was desperate to do what was right.

On this last case he'd tried to get as far away from Spencer as possible while trying to remain professional in order to get on top of his feelings but it had only dug the pain deeper.

He'd been shocked when Spencer agreed to meet him for a drink at this bar but he had to tell him what was going on. He owed it to him. Yet even now he couldn't find the words or even look him in the eyes. How would Spencer take him if he knew the truth? Would he help him or turn away from him?

Spencer was beginning to get more and more worried about Aaron as the silence continued. He knew something had been troubling him lately. It had hurt to feel on this last case he was trying to distance himself from him but he'd also noticed the pain in his eyes he hadn't been able to mask. What was going on? He daren't hope maybe Aaron felt the same way about him as he did for him.

Everyone knew Alice was pregnant and though they looked happy together to the trained eye they could see Aaron wasn't completely happy. They all knew he was excited about the baby but there was something there. Alice was a nice enough girl but they were beginning to expect the love between the two of them was unequal.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" he asked noticing how Aaron just kept looking into his empty glass like it held all the answers. He'd finished the whisky in there only five minutes ago and was now just gazing into it.

"I love you," he answered on the verge of emotion whilst not removing his eyes from the glass. What was he hoping for anyway?It was a hopeless situation. His best friend and girlfriend was pregnant with his child. He couldn't leave her or it would look like he was abandoning her. He would never abandon her but Spencer held his heart.

"What?" Spencer answered offguard. No way could he have just said what he thought he had.

"I said I love you," he answered bitterly. "Lord knows I've tried to stop but I can't. I'm in love with you but it's hopeless. Alice is pregnant and I can't lose that child or hurt her," he added beginning to break down. "I want to be with you but I can't abandon her or my baby."

"Oh Aaron," he replied wrapping his arms around him understanding what had troubled him but surely if he told Alice the truth she'd let him free but never take the child away from him. She was a reasonable and friendly woman. Surely she'd understand and let them be together and keep access to his baby. "I love you, too."

"But what about Alice? She's pregnant with my baby. I can't just abandon her," he answered looking up lost.

"Aaron, even if you weren't together you wouldn't be abandoning her and the baby. You could never abandon her and the child. You can't live a lie by staying together. I can't tell you what to do but you need to tell Alice the truth."

"What if she takes the baby away?" he asked vulnerably.

"Aaron, she's been your friend since your college days I'm sure she'd understand and set you free but still let you see the baby. Aaron she can never take your baby away. You have as much rights to the baby as she does. If she doesn't you know we'll all fight for your custody rights."

He nodded but hoped it didn't come to that. Maybe Spencer was right. Maybe they could be together and he could keep the baby. Surely Alice would understand. He just didn't want to hurt her but he'd only eventually hurt them all if he carried on living this lie.

Suddenly he couldn't help himself as he drew his lips closer to Spencer's. Maybe it was the elation that maybe there was a way out of this dilemma and they could be together. That they could have a future together.

Before he knew it he was kissing him and he'd joined in. Suddenly he remembered he hadn't even broken up with Alice yet so broke it off apologising. He would never cheat on anybody but he loved Spencer. Little did he know they were being watched.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he answered then looked up with a glint in his eye adding, "at least not yet. I need to break up with Alice first."

He got up and headed to the bathroom to try and control himself before Spencer could even respond. He had to get a grip on himself. He couldn't give into his urges with Spencer yet. He had to speak to and break up with his girlfriend first. He just hoped their friendship would shine through and she wouldn't take their baby away from him.

Suddenly when he was nearing the toilet the lights started to flicker then turn out. He felt and heard a gun go off then a pain in his shoulder. He tried to get his gun out but before he could he felt someone come behind him and knock him out causing everything to go black.

Hearing the gun go off the bar went into panic and Spencer's chest tightened. He fought through the chaotic crowd to the men's toilets to find out whether what he feared was true. When he got there he switched the lights back on and saw a trail of blood going out the back door. He just knew it was Aaron's blood but he was thankful the blood wasn't too much.

He ran out of the back to see a lorry driving off but no-one else in sight. He had a sinking feeling that lorry had Aaron so he tried to shoot the wheels to no success. He hadn't brought his car so he couldn't follow but he called the team.


	2. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the motive behind Aaron's kidnap

Sister

It had been seven years. Seven years since that night in the bar and no-one had ever seen hide or hair of Aaron since. They'd tried to investigate but the trail had gone cold. The licence plate had been a fake and the man they saw get into the lorry had well hidden himself the whole time. No-one had even noticed his presence at the bar.

They'd tried to keep the case open for as long as they could before the higher ups had forced them to close it a year after his disappearance. Even now they tried to keep their ear to the ground but it was becoming harder and harder to believe he might still be alive.

The last thing anyone had seen of him was that trail of blood leading out the back door of a bar that didn't even exist anymore. How did they even know he was still alive? All they knew was he'd been shot. Had he bled out? Had the man taken him to hospital? They'd tried local hospitals and struck off doctors but nothing had come up. Not even a John Doe.

Spencer had left the Bureau shortly after they'd finally closed the case. He just hadn't been able to cope looking up at those stairs into Aaron's empty office. It was too painful a reminder of the night he'd lost and failed him. If he'd only got there in time maybe he might never have been taken.

He'd taken a job in academia and now spent his free time raising Verity Willow Hotchner. At first he'd helped Alice to raise her and Aaron's daughter but she'd passed away when Verity was only three of cancer. On her death bed she'd made Spencer promise to raise Verity so he first of all fostered then adopted her all in the hope that one day he'd be reunited with her father. Thankfully the courts had favoured her wishes.

To his surprise Alice had allowed him to help her with the pregnancy then eventually Verity after she was born even when it had been revealed during the investigation he and Aaron had kissed. She'd informed him she had sensed she was losing him and once he admitted the truth to himself she was going to set Aaron free. She knew he would have done right by her and the baby but his happiness is all she'd wanted.

Jack was being raised by his Aunt Jessica but would come over on weekends and once a week so he could spend time with his little sister. Spencer tried to keep both their hopes alive that one day they would find their dad alive. Even though Jack was seventeen he tried to hold onto Spencer's hope as firm as he could. It would kill both of them if they ever let go of it.

There was a photo of Aaron in Verity's room which they informed her was her father. They'd told her he went missing before her birth but he'd never abandoned her and they would find him one day. Even now she was six she loved nothing better than to hear stories about him and thought of him as her hero. Her only wish though was to meet him.

He was back in Washington DC to make a delivery for the first time in four years. He was going to make his sister know of his existence this time and what he'd done to protect her from having her heart broken. She was finally going to know she had a brother their mother had abandoned when he was just a baby just like this man was going to have done by being with that other man he'd seen him kissing.

For so many years he'd wanted his mother to pay for having walked out on him when he was just a baby. When he'd discovered he was adopted he'd tried to find his real mother only for her to slam the door in his face. He was bent on revenge until he discovered he had a sister. He'd been too shy to confront his sister before but he used to keep an eye on her to make sure she was doing alright even when he had to go away for long trips with his lorry.

That was how he'd found his current prisoner. When he saw him cheating on his sister he knew he had to take him prisoner and make him pay for even thinking about leaving her and abandoning her and their child. He'd make him pay for wanting to leave her for another man and break her heart. He couldn't let her go through that pain so as soon as he saw him kiss the other man he knew he had to take him.

He hadn't been able to bring his lorry to the area for four years because he'd almost escaped last time. He couldn't take any chances this time. He'd never let him go. He'd spend the rest of his life paying for even thinking about leaving his sister and abandoning her when she was pregnant.

When he reached Washington he parked his new lorry close to the house he knew his sister lived at and switched on the gas in order to make sure his passenger was unconscious. No way was he going to take a chance with him being awake right now and making a racket in his chains.

He got out of the lorry pulling his cap down and bringing his collar up then knocked on the front door. He was confused when an older Latina woman answered the door but smiled when he saw a little girl run up to the door looking a lot like his sister.

He completely ignored the older woman even when she tried to shield the child and he crouched down asking, "Hey little lady, what's your name?"

"Verity Hotchner," she answered shyly.

He tried to keep the anger out of his tone and eyes when he heard her surname. She should have been given Alice's surname not that bastard's. "Where's your mummy?"

"Heaven," she answered simply.

When he looked at her confused the Latina woman replied, "Miss Kelly died three years ago from cancer, sorry." He bore a hole through her then stormed off to the lorry and got behind the wheel.

He looked in his rear mirror to see his prisoner just coming round from the gas and growled, "Oh Aaron, you're going to pay! You're going to pay for denying my sister!"

He took a deep breath in then calmed down knowing he had just one more stop before he made Aaron pay. He had to confirm what they'd told him was the truth. He had to see his sister's grave. He had to prove it to himself his sister was dead; the sister he'd always tried to protect from afar.


	3. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's brother visits her grave

Grave

He headed to the local graveyard and when he got there he parked his lorry as close as he could. Once again he knocked his prisoner out with the gas but this time he hoped for only a short time.

If he found her grave he wanted him to be conscious as he paid for what he'd done. He wanted him to feel every hit he gave him and every crack. He'd pay for what he'd done and he wanted him to feel it.

He got out of the lorry and pulled his collar up to protect him from the chill. It was November and beginning to get frosty in the air. Soon it would be Christmas and there were reminders of it everywhere especially the snow that was beginning to fall on the ground.

The very thought that his niece would miss a Christmas with her mum angered him. No child should miss a Christmas with their mum. Christmas had never been a good time for him. His adopted parents had always tried to make it into such a big deal but they'd always shower their birth daughter with presents while he'd most usually get the occasional one or none at all.

He walked around the graveyard trying not to be seen and scoured all the names on the graves for the one he was looking for.

Finally he found it and wiped the frost away with his gloves. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he saw the name on the grave reading Alice Kelly. He cried for all the things she hadn't got and she'd deserved. She'd ended up a single mother all because of that scumbag in the back of his lorry. If only he'd been true to her he'd never have been forced to take him. Now his niece would never be brought up with her mother.

He knelt down in front of it and placed his hands in front of him after doing the sign of the cross. "Alice, we never got to know each other in this life but I'm your brother, John. Mother gave me away when I was just a baby. Guess she never wanted me," he said bitterly. "Even slammed the door in my face when I came back," he spat. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and added, "When I found about you I knew I just had to protect you. I'm sorry I failed but I promise I will keep an eye out for Verity and protect her from getting hurt."

Suddenly the anger built in him again that his niece had lost her mother. His sister would have been such a great mother and he'd have been such a good uncle. He'd have doted on her and spoiled her rotten. Now he'd have to wait until she was an adult to make himself known to her.

It was all Aaron Hotchner's fault and he was going to pay for it. He'd pay for it until his dying day whenever that was. He'd pay until his body finally gave out even then he'd get him medical attention. He'd never see the light of day again.

He had to make sure though to get them somewhere his beatings and screams wouldn't be heard. Somewhere they wouldn't be found and interrupted. He got back in the driver's seat knowing just exactly where he was going to take him. He just had to decide what he was going to do with him once he was there.

He drove to the woods just out of town while he heard Aaron trying to struggle once again. After seven years you'd have thought he'd learn not to do that. He was just too god damn stubborn John thought. One day he'd beat it out of him. One day he'd give in and then he'd let him go firm in the knowledge he'd broken him and Hotchner had gotten what he deserved.

Once he'd got there he parked the lorry in the middle of nowhere and got out. He opened up the back doors of the lorry and climbed in. He saw all the bedding there then went round to the front of the lorry and saw his prisoner held up by the chains yet again. When Aaron saw him he glared at him but John only glared back. After all these years the Hotchner glare still did nothing on him.

He smiled as he let him out of his chains knowing full well his muscles had weakened over the years. Aaron promptly fell to the floor and before he could get his bearings felt the crack of his whip fall down onto his back twice causing it to sting to high heaven. This hadn't been the first time he'd felt it but it still stung like hell.

It knocked him to the ground but he tried to get up again despite how weak his muscles felt. He had no idea how long he'd been here in the back of this lorry though he also remembered the few hospital stays he'd had or was it just the one? He couldn't remember anymore. He just knew he had to keep fighting for his family.

Suddenly he felt a baseball bat connect with his legs and fell to the ground again. He tried to shield his already scarred body as the baseball kept coming down on his arms, his legs and his back even his head scared once again that maybe the end was coming for him. He couldn't count how many times he'd thought he was going to die but he'd cling onto life once more in the hope one day he'd be reunited with his son and Spencer.

John smiled as Aaron finally passed out a bloody mess. He couldn't see any part of him that didn't have blood on it and he'd just loved to hear the crack of both the whip and then bones breaking as he hit him with the bat. He checked his pulse knowing he hadn't hit the fatal spot on his head and smiled when he saw it was still there.

Knowing his next stop was to drop off all this bedding and pick up his next load he dragged Aaron's body into the middle of them all. He couldn't let him be found and taken from him. He was amazed even now how he'd managed to escape detection but then he was a genius.

Once he'd done so he climbed back into the lorry and headed back onto the highway. Unfortunately he didn't see the patch of black ice and the lorry started skidding recklessly until it finally tipped over onto his side and all John saw was glass and then nothing.


	4. Krayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's found

Krayson

The local police were soon on the scene of the RTA. They also called in the paramedics just in case there were any casualties. When they got to the wreckage they were relieved that miraculously no more vehicles involved.

They saw the driver was clearly dead but went over to check anyway. He checked for a pulse and not finding one he informed them to go find if there were any passengers on board. Twenty years with the police force had taught him never to take anything for face value.

They heard a moaning nearby and it sounded like a moan of pain so they went and investigated the back of the lorry. To their shock as they chucked out all the bedding into the nearby wood they found what looked like a beaten body of a middle aged, dark haired man. The moan of pain seemed to be coming from him.

They called over the paramedics after trying to find any identification on him though he cried out in agony but they couldn't find any. Detective Krayson ordered his younger partner to search the rest of the lorry to find if they could find any form of identification that could tell them who this poor man was. He had a strange feeling he knew him but he had no idea who he was.

Soon he heard a gasp and Detective Stiles returned with a jacket and what looked like an FBI badge.

"What is it?" he asked furrowing his brow while the paramedics dealt with their victim.

"He's Agent Hotchner; that agent that went missing seven years ago," he replied stunned.

Hearing how many years he'd been missing Aaron started to hyperventilate. Seven years had gone by since that night in the bar. He'd been snatched from his family for seven years he paniced while a tear rolled down his cheek. It had been seven years kept repeating in his head. Seven years he freaked out. His chest tightened and he could feel his heart speed up.

The paramedics put the oxygen mask over his mouth glaring at the young officer while Krayson told him to go back into the lorry and stay and investigate the crash further. He wanted him nowhere near Hotchner. How could he have been so inconsiderate? The last thing the man needed to hear right now was how long he'd been missing. Of course he'd freaked out; anyone would.

He got down by the man he'd worked with on so many local cases the BAU was called in. "Hotchner, everything will be alright. I'm sorry about that inconsiderate kid. You're coming home finally and will be reunited with your family," he soothed.

"Do you want to come with us, sir? If so we must leave now; this man needs immediate surgery," the paramedic said.

He nodded. What Hotchner needed most right now was a friend! Being unable to currently give that to him he believed he was second best; at least they knew each other and he'd always held him in high respect.

He took out his phone though and dialled a certain number after climbing in with him.

Rossi put the phone down smiling a little but also a little worried. At last they had a break. Finally his best friend was coming home but what state was he in? All he knew was he'd been found in the back of a lorry that had had a major traffic accident and was being sent to hospital. He didn't even know his injuries but he was so incredibly thankful to Detective Andrew Krayson for accompanying Aaron to the hospital.

He left his office throwing on his jacket and seeing JJ and Kate in the bullpen he told them they were going to the hospital and to ring Garcia, Morgan, Spencer and Jessica to meet them there. It was time Aaron was finally reunited with his family and shown that no matter how many years no matter how far the distance they were always there for him.

When they heard they were to call for Spencer and Jessica tears instantly filled their eyes. They knew there was only one reason he'd ask for them to be called. Their boss and friend had been found at long last.

"He's been found," JJ answered emotionally.

"In the back of a lorry in a road accident. He's on his way to the hospital so let's get going. He's going to need all of us there," he replied.

An hour later they were all in the waiting room waiting for news of his condition. Krayson had informed them of what he'd found out at the scene of the crime and that wasn't much but that he was covered in blood and in a lot of pain. It had looked though like he'd been beaten before the crash.

Spencer tried to keep the concern of his face while Verity sat on his lap clinging onto him. She knew her father was in surgery but didn't know how bad it was. Was he going to survive? Was he going to recover? Was she going to get to know her dad? Would he want to get to know her?

Suddenly something crossed her mind. Daddy had told her her birth father had been found in the back of a lorry which had been in a crash. She remembered the man that had come to try and see her mum earlier. He'd had a lorry and he was scary. Had he been the bad man who had had her real dad?

"Verity, what is it?" Spencer asked concerned stroking her hair.

"Daddy, a scary man came by the house today and he had a lorry," she replied snuggling into him.

Everyone started to look concerned as they worried has Aaron's captor spoken to Verity. If he'd touched her they'd kill him all over again. "Honey, what happened? Did he do anything to you?" Spencer asked concerned.

"He didn't hurt me, daddy, but he was scary. He asked me my name and where mummy was. He got angry when I told him my name but he tried not to show it then he got really angry when I told him mummy was in heaven. Do you think he might have been the man that hurt daddy?"

Spencer looked over to Garcia and nodded. He knew she had a picture of the driver of the lorry and maybe this might finally help them find out why the man who was on the verge of becoming his boyfriend all those years ago had been taken. Maybe the conversation with his daughter might finally reveal the motive behind his actions.

"My sweet, little fairy, princess angel was this the man you spoke to?" Garcia asked showing Verity a picture of John Lillard on her laptop.

Verity nodded nervously and answered, "Is he the bad man that took my daddy away and hurt him?"

"I'm sorry, sunshine, yes but he can never hurt your daddy again. He's gone and can never come back."

Seeing Spencer had questions to ask that his little sister couldn't hear the answers to Jack tried to form a plan on how to get her away from them for a few minutes. He never really knew what to call Spencer anymore as he knew if his father hadn't been taken they'd have got together but yet they hadn't had the chance. Spencer had done such a good job with his sister and he felt like a father but that chance had been robbed from him.

Hearing his sister's stomach rumble he smiled slightly and said, "Verity, why don't we go and get a snack to eat?" When he saw she looked unsure he added, "I promise I'll bring you back in time to hear how dad is."

She nodded and took his hand while he led her off to a vending machine while Spencer smiled a small grateful smile. He then turned to Garcia who he knew had been trying to find out whatever she could on John Lillard and asked, "Why did he take Aaron? How did he know Alice? Why was he interested in my daughter?"

"It says here John Lillard was born to one Alaine Delaney who later became Alaine Kelly. He was given up for adoption but it appears he discovered his true identity thirty years ago as he broke into the Kelly family home and shot Alaine dead only to discover Alice. Though he worked as a lorry driver he tried to keep near Washington until four years ago," she answered.

"What happened four years ago?" JJ asked.

"A woman by the name of Stephanie Richardson apparently heard chain noises coming from his lorry and reported it but by the time the police arrived the lorry was gone and she wasn't believed due to a history of making bogus phone calls," Garcia added.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and looked up to see the doctor arriving with a chart and Detective Krayson who had gone looking for news on Hotch followed shortly behind by Jack and Verity. They all got up after Garcia had closed her laptop to find out news of Aaron's condition.


	5. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's injuries

Injuries

They all looked up in the hope there was some good news to have come out of this. Was he still alive? How serious were his injuries? They prayed to God he was still alive. They couldn't lose him now they'd just found him again. They couldn't lose him before they even got a chance to reunite with him.

"How is he?" Spencer asked emotionally while wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulder and placing his other hand on Verity's. If none of this had happened they'd have been a family already.

"He's got quite a few injuries we had to deal with but he's going to live. He had some internal bleeding but we've managed to clean it all up and thankfully no scars broke open but he did have a stomach infection we're going to have to keep an eye on. He also had some whip wounds on his back which we've cleared up. Also he's got quite a few broken bones and fractures," the doctor replied.

"Which bones?" Jack asked nervously. He knew if his father's bones were broken and fractured it would be a long recovery he was going to have a long recovery ahead of him but he would do all he could to help his father heal. He'd do as much as he could whilst also carrying on his law studies.

"Unfortunately most of them. His arms, legs, back,nose and a few of his ribs were broken while there are fractures to his ankles, knees and elbows. Thankfully though his back is broken there's no paralysis and in time he will be able to walk again but as you can imagine he will have to go through a fair deal of physical therapy both before and after."

"We'll make sure he attends. Won't we, Verity?" Spencer answered while his daughter nodded vigorously.

"You said his nose was broken. Will he need reconstructive surgery on it?" Jessica asked.

"Thankfully during this operation we were able to successfully reconstruct all the bones that were broken and needed to be reconstructed so there should be no need to reoperate in order to do so."

They all nodded. "What about the stomach infection? Will it cause any problems with his recovery?" Spencer asked nervously.

"If it's kept in good condition with regular checks which have been set up with the nurses it shouldn't. I will also make regular checks myself to check that everything is healing as it should. He's also been put on a blood drip as he lost quite a lot of blood in the beating and subsequent crash. We've also got him on monitors but only to check that his vitals continue to be steady."

"Beating?" Spencer squeaked.

"Yes from assessing both his current and past injuries it looks like the poor man has received a number of beatings. There is evidence of whippings, burns and hits from a blunt instrument, we believe maybe a baseball bat, and stabs. Also there's evidence from bruising around his wrists that he was chained."

They nodded trying to swallow the lump in their throats. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. What must Aaron have suffered? What had this man done to him over the years? They'd do their best to help him recover but could he ever get over this. They were just glad there was no sign of sexual assault.

"How long will he have to be in the hospital?" Dave asked worried knowing just how much his best mate hated hospitals.

"Unfortunately due to the state of his injuries we believe a week or two but that also depends on the stomach infection. If the infection dies down as it should in a day or two then it will be a week or two if not we'll have to take another examination to see why it's still lingering."

They nodded message understood hoping to God the stomach infection did leave soon. They couldn't imagine him having to go through more surgery or what they'd do if it worsened. They just wanted to get him back onto the road of recovery as soon as possible.

"You said he had head injuries. Is there any chance of any memory loss?" Spencer asked looking down then back up again swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn't know if he could handle being forgotten by the man he loved. Did he even remember that kiss they shared the night he was taken or that they were going to get together?

"We won't know completely until he wakes up but there isn't any physical evidence of amnesia or memory loss. We're also very relieved to say that despite the multiple beatings and torture there was no sign of electrotherapy."

They nodded but were relieved that through everything else he hadn't suffered that. They would help him even if he had memory loss but hoped to God he didn't after all the things they knew would overwhelm him right now. There was so much information he had to know and the last thing they wanted to do was overwhelm him further if he had amnesia.

"May we see him?" JJ asked placing her hand on Spencer's arm supporting him. It was times like this he was relieved the whole team had seen the kiss but how would Aaron react to the whole team knowing they had.

He'd never told Jack or Verity because he hadn't believed it was his place to tell Aaron's children they'd kissed and even discussed a future for themselves. It was Aaron's place not his and he respected that.

"They're just putting him in a room but when they have I'll come and get you..." He looked down at Verity then added, "I must warn you though because of the broken nose it might be a bit scary for the young girl."

"I understand and will prepare her for it but I believe it's important my daughter and her birth father finally meet. If he hadn't have been kidnapped they'd have known each other already," Spencer replied.

The doctor nodded and left to find out while Alfie ran up and joined them especially his boyfriend kissing his cheek and hugging him. "Honey, I'm so sorry, I'm late. How is he? How's your dad?" he asked stepping back but taking Jack's hand.

Jack filled him in as Alfie grew more and more concerned about the both of them. How could someone have done that to his boyfriend's dad? He'd never met him before but he knew how close Jack had been to him. He'd always told him about him even when they'd first got together two years ago.

"Babe, you know we'll help him recover," Alfie replied. "We'll be here for him no matter what."

"Darling, you don't have to," Jack answered but so thankful the man he loved was willing to help his father. They'd got together when they were both fifteen though at the time it had been nervewracking for them both to come out but thankfully Spencer had helped them and everyone had accepted them instantly especially the team. Their own friends and Alfie's family had taken a little more time to.

"Babe, he's your father and I'm your boyfriend. Don't try and stop me."

He nodded and smiled slightly resting his head on his shoulder and squeezing his hand while everyone smiled slightly at the young couple. Spencer had tears in his eyes as he smiled softly at them thinking how if only Aaron hadn't been kidnapped all those years ago it could have been him and Aaron. He was truly happy for the boys but it still hurt being reminded of what he and Aaron had been denied thanks to Alice's brother. He only hoped there was a future for them now he'd been found.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer tells Jack Aaron kissed him

Revelation

Soon the doctor arrived back while they'd all sat down waiting to hear what room he'd be put in. They'd all been left to their own thoughts and worries. How was Aaron going to take everything that had happened in the last seven years? How would he take Alice's death and his children now they were six and seventeen?

Jack snuggled into Alfie's shoulder worried how his father would react to the both of them. The last time he'd ever seen his dad he was only ten. Now he was seventeen, a lot bigger and taller than he'd been and had a beard. He'd also come out as gay and had been with Alfie for two years. He'd also gone through high school without his father and was now studying pre-law at Georgetown.

He didn't want to overwhelm his dad but neither could he be that ten year old boy anymore. He had to admit he was rather worried and frightened how his dad would react. Would his dad turn him away unable to take that he'd missed so many years of his life? He'd always be here for his dad but would he shut himself off unable to take that he'd missed his informative years?

He looked over to his little sister and smiled slightly but the worry only increased. How was his dad going to take that he'd missed both his stepmother's pregnancy and Verity's birth? He'd been so excited that he was going to be a dad again and now his little sister was six he'd missed everything from her birth right up to when she first started elementary school. He knew he'd never reject the both of them but how would he react? It would kill him to know how many years he'd missed of their lives.

Soon the doctor arrived and everyone got up while Alfie held Jack's hand for support. Jack looked up at him thankful that he always had his boyfriend there for him no matter how difficult the circumstances. He loved this man with all his heart and was even considering proposing to him next year when they were both eighteen. There was no-one else he'd ever rather be with.

Spencer had already explained to his daughter that her birth dad had a broken nose so he would have bruising around his eyes and it had to have stitches while they also realigned it so he might also have bandages over it but it was alright because he could still breath through holes in the bandages and his mouth. He also explained to her there was a chance Aaron didn't know how many years had passed since he'd gone missing so he might be shocked to see she was now six and not still in her mummy's tummy.

When they got to his hospital room the kids looked to Spencer and Jessica nervous. They knew their very appearance could distress their father and that was the last thing they wanted. Jack also looked at Alfie nervously. How would his dad take his sexuality and his relationship? The only thing he was sure of he thought as he gripped Alfie's hand tighter was how much he needed him right now but how would his dad react to them?

Spencer crouched down in front of his daughter and held her hands while looking between the two children he loved as his own. He had tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat thinking how they could have been his stepchildren if only Aaron hadn't been kidnapped the night they first kissed. Seeing how tight Aaron's seventeen year old son was gripping his boyfriend's hand he knew he'd have to reveal to him his most painful memory. The memory that had caused him to cry every night and made each early morning agony when he opened his eyes to be reminded the man he loved with everything in him wasn't in his bed.

"I know you're both nervous but Aaron needs to see the both of you. This is the only way he'll know for sure nothing happened to his family in his absence apart from aging and aging you can't help, can you?" he smiled slightly. "Jack, you couldn't stay a ten year old and Verity, you couldn't stay in your mum's tummy, could you?" They shook their heads smiling slightly. He then looked up at Alfie and asked, "Alfie, can you look after Verity for a moment?..." He then looked down and back up with more tears in his eyes and added, "I need to speak privately to Jack."

Alfie nodded and placed his hands on Verity's shoulders letting Jack's hand go while Spencer led Jack aside swallowing the lump in his throat. He had to tell him the most painful thing in his life but it might just remove the young man's fears and worries.

"Spencer, what is it?" Jack asked worried and concerned.

Spencer looked down then back up again biting the tears and answered on the verge of them, "Jack, there is something about the night your father was taken that I've never told you..." He tried even harder to keep the tears back as he remembered how Aaron had kissed him and how happy it had made him feel only to have him ripped from him moments later. "Your father made my dreams come true by telling me that he loved me and kissing me..."

"Spencer, you don't have to tell me," Jack answered placing his hand on his arm wanting more than anything to erase the pain and distress from a man he'd come to love like a second father over the last seven years. He'd never known before how deep his feelings were for his father but he'd always guessed there was something more than friendship especially when Spencer had retired from the BAU shortly after they'd officially closed the case of his dad's disappearance.

"No, Jack, I do. I saw the way you were holding tight onto Alfie's hand. If your dad can kiss me and tell me that he loves me there is no way he isn't going to accept your sexuality and you have a boyfriend," he replied trying to recover himself.

He nodded and hugged him grateful for what he'd just done. He had a very good point. If his dad had confessed he was in love with Spencer and had even kissed him it would be hypercritcal of him to not accept that he was gay and had a boyfriend he was crazy about. He hoped though that his father was still in love with Spencer as it would relieve his suffering. He just wished he'd known earlier how deep his feelings for his dad were. If he had he'd have tried to ease his pain. After all it was the least he could do for his dad.

"Let's go see your dad," Spencer said.

Jack nodded and when they went back to Verity and Alfie Spencer led Verity in while Jack did the same with his boyfriend.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunites

Reunion

Just before they stepped in Jack and Spencer swallowed lumps in their throats mentally preparing themselves for what they'd find. How would he react to them all? What if he did have amnesia? How would they cope?

When they went inside they saw Aaron lying there in the bed looking like a broken mess. Almost every part of his body was covered in bandages apart from his head. Even then his nose was bandaged up and they could see the bruising just underneath his eyes. He was linked to a blood drip as well as a monitor keeping an eye on his vitals.

He soon woke up with a slight headache and looked around him trying to work out where he was. Finally he realised he was back in hospital yet again but this time this time it was different. He'd been rescued. He remembered the crash. He even remembered as a lump formed in his throat and tears in his eyes the young officer say he'd been missing for seven years.

He looked down at the bottom of his bed only for the tears to make themselves even more pronounced. He knew instantly that young man at the end of the bed with a goatee was his own son. His little boy. Well he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a young man now and he'd missed out on his informative years as he went through puberty.

Seeing the pain on his father's face as he looked at him Jack went immediately to his side and held his hand relieved that at least that wasn't broken. "Dad, none of this was your fault," he comforted.

"But I missed so many years of your life..." he answered trying to recover his tears.

"Dad, you'd have been here if you could have been. You couldn't help being kidnapped but you're home now," he assured him.

"But..."

"No buts dad," he answered stroking his thumb over the skin on the back of Aaron's hand. "You would have been here with me if you could have been. In your absence Auntie Jessica carried on raising me but you've always been and continue to be my hero. You're even Verity's hero too..."

"Verity?" Aaron asked confused then pain and guilt crossed his mind as it hit him who his son was talking about. "Alice had a girl? You have a sister?"

Jack nodded while Spencer led Verity closer to the bed while she clutched his hand nervously. She looked up at her adopted father nervously and he nodded smiling slightly at the man he loved who smiled slightly back.

"You're my dad?" Verity asked shyly. She didn't think he looked as scary as she thought he was going to be. He looked nice and just like the picture she had on her bedside table.

"I believe I am," he smiled at her slightly taking in how much he looked like Alice but still had his eyes. Tears filled his eyes as he took his hand from Jack and took her hand adding, "I'm so sorry I've missed so many years of your life. I wanted so badly to be at your birth and help your mother raise you."

"Dad, as my big brother just said you would have been if you could have been. You didn't want the bad guy to take you away but he's gone now and can never get you again. We can get to know each other now and no-one can ever take you away from me and Jack again," she said then gently kissed his cheek.

"What about your mother?" he asked gently. He noticed Alice was missing. Where was she? He also noticed the concerned faces of those around him. No, no, she couldn't be. True he was in love with Spencer and that kiss had given him a determination to fight all these years but she'd been his best friend since they were both studying pre-law.

"I'm so sorry, dad, but mummy's in heaven now but I believe she's an angel now watching over us all and she's the one who finally brought you home," Verity said stroking his cheek with her finger like daddy did every time she cried or was sad.

"Of course she is," he smiled sadly while desperately wanting to hug his daughter close to him as well as his son. He then looked up at the man he loved and Spencer nodded that what his daughter was telling him was true.

"Alice lost her battle to cancer three years ago, I'm so sorry, Aaron," he said. "I've been looking after Verity in your absence. I adopted her two years ago just like Alice wished I hope you don't mind. You can contest the papers if you want," he added looking down.

He didn't know what he'd do if Aaron wanted to contest the papers. He couldn't lose his daughter but Aaron was her biological father. If anything he'd always dreamed of raising his little girl with her birth father.

"Spencer," he answered emotionally wanting more than anything for him to look at him again. He had to see that love in his eyes again. He had to see more than anything that over the years Spencer's love for him was still as strong as his was for him. If anything hearing how Spencer had stepped into his shoes for him made his love for him even stronger and there was nothing more he wanted to do than raise their daughter together.

"Yes," he answered looking up at him vulnerably. He was so relieved to see Aaron's eyes aimed towards his shining with love. Seeing the love in his eyes gave him hope that maybe there was still a future for them. Maybe they could finally be together.

"Thank you," he answered on the verge of tears. "Thank you for taking on caring for Verity. Thank you for everything. I don't want to take your rights from Verity. In fact I want to raise her with you..." He saw Spencer's eyes widen and soften and drew strength from them. "Darling, your kiss and the fact you told me you love me too gave me the strength to keep fighting. If it wasn't for you and the kids I'd have given in long ago. I love you even more than I did seven years ago."

"Oh Aaron, I've never stopped loving you. My biggest dream was to raise Verity with you."

"Yay, my dads are going to be together," Verity exclaimed while they all smiled especially her dads and brother.

"I just wish I could stay here but Verity needs to be looked after," Spencer added looking down.

Suddenly he felt Jessica's hand on his back and turned to her to see her smile and say, "I'll look after Verity. Right now you two shouldn't be separated and whether he admits it or not Aaron needs more looking after."

"Thanks Jess," Spencer smiled back at her incredibly grateful.

"You're family. I'll make sure we visit everyday," she replied placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"Can Alfie and I stay though? I don't want to leave dad and I can always catch up with my studies. It's not that busy these next few weeks anyway as we're winding down for Christmas," Jack asked.

"Of course," Spencer replied smiling slightly at the young couple.

"Alfie?" Aaron answered confused.

Jack nodded kicking his feet while Alfie came forward and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. Jack smiled up at him and took his hand then looked back at his dad. "Dad, this is Alfie, my boyfriend..." he said.

"Hi," Alfie smiled nervously.

"Dad, I know a lot of people think I'm young and just exploring my sexuality but I've known since I'm eleven I'm gay. I've never been attracted to a girl and I love Alfie more than I've ever loved anyone. I know I might be young but I also know that Alfie's the one."

"Buddy, I'm the last person you have to prove yourself too. I'm just happy you've found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with who makes you happy. I believe when you're a teenager you know full well your sexuality. When I was thirteen I knew I was bisexual, I'll admit. After all no-one explores being straight, do they?"

"Good point, dad," he smiled back. "So you truly accept me and Alfie?"

"Considering I'm now with Spencer I'd be a bit of a hypercrite if I didn't. I truly am happy for you, buddy. All I've ever wanted for you is your happiness and I'm happy to see you've found the person that makes you happy."

"Thanks dad," he smiled back.

"I'm really happy for you and Spencer too."

He smiled back so grateful that he was finally back with all his family, that he and Spencer were now moving on with a future together and most of all his children accepted their relationship. He just wished and it cut deeply that he hadn't missed so many years of his children's lives but at least once he was recovered they could hopefully move on from all this.


	8. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's guilt

Guilt

The team and Jessica and Verity slowly left all four of them alone after Rossi had made sure they were permitted to stay. He was glad though that they were all staying and Jessica had agreed to look after Verity. She was far too young to stay in the hospital especially if, pray to God it didn't, something was to happen to Aaron during the night worsening his condition. At the same time he needed his family around him and thankfully Jack was now an adult even though he knew that his best friend would find it hard to come to terms with the fact he was.

He was also glad that Alfie had agreed to stay as well. If anything did happen Spencer and Jack would need him. Spencer would need them both to help keep him strong and Jack being just a teenager would need both his boyfriend and his stepdad to comfort him and assure him everything would be alright. He also trusted they would call them if God forbid anything went wrong during the night.

For the moment it seemed that Aaron was going to be alright but after seven years they really didn't know. He'd always been the type to hide how he really was and they always knew the nights were the worst. At night you couldn't escape the nightmares.

Spencer sat by Aaron's bedside holding his hand when he looked over to him. He saw he looked guilty and couldn't understand why. "What is it?" Aaron asked concerned.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry," he answered guiltily. "If only I'd gotten there sooner I could have saved you. If only I'd have shot out all the tires I might have been able to get you in time. I tried I tried so hard to get to you in time but after the gunshot there was panic in the bar and I had to fight through the crowds. When I got there all I saw was a trail of blood and a lorry driving off. I tried to shoot out the wheels but I wasn't quick enough."

"Spencer, you have nothing to feel guilty about. From the sounds of it you did everything you could to find me..." he replied stroking his thumb over his lover's hand.

"But it took us seven years to get you home even then it was due to a car accident. I called the team as soon as I could but all the leads came up empty. The licence plate had been a fake and the driver was well hidden the whole time even from the camera..."

Aaron nodded looking down. He had so many emotions running through him right now remembering the last seven years. He was so angry and upset he'd been taken away for so long and missed so many years with his family. He was so angry, bitter and upset on how much he'd missed on his children's lives and with Spencer.

He also remembered just how lonely it had been carted around in that lorry and the various beatings that had rained down on him hoping one day the team would find him. He remembered how helpless and vulnerable he'd felt after his body began to give in to the beatings praying one day they'd come to an end. Even then he kept fighting because he wouldn't let him take his spirit or his mind from him.

"Well I guess it was hard to find me on a moving lorry!" he hissed turning his head away trying to bite back the tears. He knew it wasn't fair to take it out on him but he couldn't help it. He was so angry it had been seven years. Seven damn years!

"Aaron, we never gave up looking for you even after I left the BAU," he answered gently. He understood his lover wasn't angry at him he was only angry at the situation. He had to know though that they never gave up on him; they always tried to find him.

Shocked Aaron turned back and answered, "You left the BAU?"

Spencer nodded looking down. "I couldn't stay. It was too painful to look up to your office and see it empty. It was too painful a reminder that I'd lost you and my failure. I couldn't bear it so I went into academia. Even after I started teaching at Georgetown I scoured papers all over the country in the hope of a sighting of you. I couldn't lose hope. Losing hope would have killed me."

"Oh honey, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I should have fought harder then maybe I'd never have been taken in the first place," he answered looking down.

"Aaron, I hate to say it but you didn't have a chance. He put the lights out and shot you while you were getting your gun. You tried to shoot him back but before you could even get the gun out you were knocked out. I should have got there before he could take you. I should have followed you but I was too in shock that you'd actually kissed me."

"Spencer, please, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't plan for me to get kidnapped. In fact from the sounds of it you did everything to rescue me. You couldn't help he was a truck driver that drove from State to State with me in the back of his lorry."

He nodded. "I'm still sorry for what happened and honey, I know you might not want to now, but I'm always here if you need and want to talk."

"I know," he smiled slightly over at him but also knowing he just wasn't ready to right now. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Aaron," he answered kissing his forehead. "Now go to sleep. It's been a long, eventful day and you've got broken bones, fractures and an infection that needs to heal. You can sleep safely now. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" he yawned beginning to close his eyes.

"Promise," he smiled kissing his head.

Some time later he woke up to hear the machines going haywire and Aaron thrashing around in bed murmuring something. He sat up in alert instantly and got up rushing to his bed to see he was indeed tossing and turning and it looked like he was trying to fight an invisible foe.

He gently placed his hands on his face trying to stop him while he nodded at Jack, who had run over, to press the emergency button. "Aaron, please wake up. Darling, it's just a nightmare..." To his relief Aaron's eyes opened but he tried to fight him off and the machines kept beaming like mad. "Honey, it's just me, Spencer. You need to calm down or you'll cause yourself more damage."

Aaron just kept going and the doctor and nurses ran in much to Spencer's relief. "Mr Hotchner, if you don't calm down we're going to have to sedate you," he declared. "It's of vital importance you calm down."

Suddenly the doctor noticed his vitals were going down so he sedated him but they were still dropping. He quickly took a quick examination of his stomach and nodded to the nurses ordering them to get him to OR quick and if he crashed on the way not to hesitate using the pedals to resuscitate him.

"We suspect one of the scars has opened up and released toxins into his body. Do either of you have medical rights to Mr Hotchner or at least a blood relative?" he asked.

"I'm his son," Jack answered nervously.

"How old are you?" he replied knowing he had to make sure he wasn't a minor. A minor couldn't permit the surgery this man needed.

"Seventeen."

"Do we have your permission to perform surgery?"

"Do it! Save my dad!" he answered firmly while Spencer hugged him close to him so unbelievably proud of him in this moment while Alfie held his hand.

"Don't worry, son, we will," he replied patting his arm then running after the nurses.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's back in surgery

Family

They all headed out to the waiting room a bit numb from what had just happened. They prayed to God he was going to make it through another surgery. Would he survive? What if the toxins were poisoning his body as they sat here? Would they be able to stop it spreading and save him?

Spencer and Jack sat there with Spencer's arm around Jack just staring down at the floor trying to maintain control over their fears and worries. They weren't going to help Aaron right now. They needed to hold onto hope right now more than anything.

Soon they heard footsteps and looked up to see Alfie. They'd been so consumed by their thoughts they hadn't even realised he'd stepped out. He looked at them both worried but he knew they would be thankful for what he'd just done.

He sat down next to Jack and said, "I just called Uncle Dave and Aunt Jessica. They said they'd inform the others."

"Thanks honey," Jack smiled slightly so worried over his dad while Spencer was also thankful that he had.

He didn't know if he could do it himself right now. He was just so incredibly worried and scared he'd lose his boyfriend. It would be typical if he lost yet another love when they'd just gotten together. First there was Lila who he couldn't be with because of their careers and Hollywood then there was Hazel who he almost lost to an UnSub. They'd decided the long distance was too hard so gave up on the relationship.

They held nothing to Maeve and Aaron though he'd loved them both. They were the ones who had really broken his heart. First Maeve had been killed by an UnSub the only time they'd ever met face to face. That had taken years to get over until he found himself falling for his fearless leader then when they'd first kissed Aaron was kidnapped. He'd never got over him; he'd even taken over looking after Verity for him dreaming they'd one day raise her together. Now seven years later they'd finally reunited and he had to be rushed back in for emergency surgery. He just couldn't lose him. It would kill him and Verity didn't need to lose both her dads leaving her an orphan; she'd already lost her mother.

They then heard footsteps again soon enough and looked up to see the whole team arrive back along with Jessica and Verity. As soon as Verity saw her daddy she ran up to him sleepily and hugged him while he took her back onto his lap stroking her hair. If anything could cheer him up right now it was his daughter.

"Daddy, dad's going to be alright, isn't he?" she asked worried.

"Of course he is," he answered trying to be strong for her. "He's a fighter. Always has been. Always will be."

She smiled up at him while he looked up at the team sadly. JJ sat down beside him instantly and took his hand asking, "What happened, Spence?"

"I must have drifted off when I heard the machines going haywire. I woke up to see him having what looked like a nightmare as he was thrashing and tossing and turning. I tried to get him to stop but he kept fighting me off. Jack called the doctor and when he came in he tried to get him to calm down but he ended up having to sedate him. When they did his vitals were still dropping so they examined him and rushed him to OR. Jack had to permit the operation. They think it's his scar tissue," he answered looking down.

They nodded sitting down around him while JJ rubbed his shoulder whilst also looking at Jack and Alfie. "He's going to be alright. You know he is. He survived the operation last time. He'll survive it again," she comforted.

He nodded and smiled slightly at her while Dave stood in front of Jack and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up nervously trying to bite back the tears in his eyes to see Dave smile gently at him. "I'm proud of you, son, and so will your father when he comes round from the operation," he said.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," he smiled slightly up at him.

"You too, Alfie. Thanks for alerting us all and taking such great care of these two."

"Well you're all family, aren't you?" Alfie smiled slightly.

"So are you, Alfie, and have been ever since you got together with Jack. Never doubt that."

He nodded smiling slightly up at him while stroking his boyfriend's arm. He was so glad that they'd treated him like family from the moment he'd been introduced to them all. They in turn were so happy with the way he treated Jack and seemed just in love with him as Jack did with him. They seemed a perfect match and they couldn't wait for wedding bells.

They were so happy that over the years since Aaron's absence, even after Spencer had left the BAU, none of them had lost touch and they were still the strong family unit they'd always been. It had been hard over the years with them going away on cases but they'd always tried to be there for them even when two new agents were put onto the team. Even with Agents Coxton and Abbeydale on the team Hotch and Reid were always welcome to come back and they hoped eventually they would.

Soon they heard footsteps and looked up to see the doctor arrive with a grave face. They all got up fearing the worse while JJ grabbed Spencer's hand as he held tightly onto his daughter. Alfie squeezed Jack's hand reminding him he was here for him.

The doctor looked up and gulped. "We managed to find that Agent Hotchner did indeed burst one of his scars but we've managed to clear it up. Also the stomach infection has been aggravated but we've put him on a drip feeding him the antibiotics he needs to cure the infection. Finally some of his broken bones have been also aggravated so we've had to realign and cast them. Unfortunately we've had to put him into a coma until at least the infection has healed so he can do no more damage to himself. We understand this all started up because of a nightmare so we'll keep an eye on the monitors and set him up with a therapist when he comes out of the coma. Putting him in a coma was truly a last resort but we believe it's best for his recovery," he answered.

They nodded understanding he'd only been put into a coma to give his body a chance to heal but they hoped his mind would heal soon too. The nightmares wouldn't go away until he mentally recovered from what he'd been through. They also saw the side that if he kept thrashing about his injuries wouldn't have a chance of healing. They knew though there was no way Spencer would leave his side and he would always comfort and encourage him that everything was going to be alright.

"Can we still stay with him?" Spencer asked placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Of course. A comforting, supportive touch and voice might help a lot with his recovery," he smiled gently.

"May we see him?" Dave asked.

"Of course but it might be a bit frightening with him being in a coma for the young girl."

"I'll explain it to her," Spencer assured.


	10. Stubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up

Stubble

He woke up and looked around him. He noticed he was still in the same hospital room but had no idea how long he'd been asleep but he had to admit his stomach felt better and more settled than it had when he was admitted into the hospital and even his bones hurt less.

He looked over to the side of his bed to see Spencer there with what looked like a good deal of stubble. How long had he been asleep? He looked over to the other bed to see his son and his son's boyfriend fast asleep holding onto each other.

It was a sweet sight and he was so happy for his son but he couldn't help being that little bit jealous. He wanted Spencer in his bed but he knew he couldn't, unless the bed was bigger, because of these damn broken and fractured bones. It was unfair but he looked forward to the time the two of them could share a bed. He didn't want to ever go back to a lonely bed all by himself.

He also noticed his son's beard was now a goatee with stubble around it and Alfie also had stubble. Seriously how long had he been asleep? It had obviously been long enough for them to all have grown a considerable amount of stubble. He bet he probably had some too or had they kept him clean shaven because of his nose.

"Spencer?" he asked gently noticing everyone seemed to be asleep. He didn't really want to wake anyone up but he was anxious to know how long he himself had been asleep. It looked like days. What had happened? Was everything alright?

"Aaron," he answered wiping the sleep out of his eyes hoping he wasn't dreaming and his boyfriend was really awake. He smiled when he saw he really was.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"You've been in a coma, darling..." he replied. "You had a nightmare the first night you were brought in and you wouldn't calm down so they had to sedate you. It was only then they discovered they needed to rush you into surgery. One of your scars had opened up so they had to clean up the toxins it had released. Also your infection had been worsened by the thrashing and some of your bones. They had to put you in a coma so the nightmares wouldn't affect your recovery."

"I'm so sorry," he answered looking down.

"Honey," he replied interlocking their fingers. "You couldn't help having nightmares. Neither can you help them now. Anyone who went through what you did would suffer nightmares. We will help you over them though."

"How long have I been in a coma? From the stubble on all your faces it looks like it's been some time."

"A week," he answered running his hand up his face then over his hair. It had been a week from hell. In his coma the fever had gotten worse only to have finally got better in the last few days. They'd even nearly lost him at one point. "It took you that long to recover from the stomach infection."

"I'm so sorry to have worried you so much," he answered tightening his hold onto his lover's hand.

"Aaron, you couldn't help being sick. No-one can not even superman." Aaron smiled slightly back at him. "I've got to go get the doctor."Aaron rolled his eyes in answer. Spencer his hand tenderly on Aaron's face and answered, "Sweetheart, indulge me. You've just woken up from a coma and you've been very ill. Please just let me get the doctor to have a look at you."

"Sure. Go on," he answered gently seeing the tears in his boyfriend's eyes so Spencer left to get the doctor. Seeing the tears in his eyes made him wonder just how truly ill he'd been.

Jack wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to the other bed to see his father awake looking worried while Spencer had obviously gone to get the doctor. He kissed Alfie's forehead and got up gently trying not to wake him wanting to let him sleep on. It had been a hellish week for all of them.

He sat down beside his father and took his hand smiling slightly, "Dad, you're awake."

Aaron looked over at him worried. "Jack, tell me the truth. How ill was I? You've all grown stubble and I saw the tears in Spencer's eyes. Buddy, how bad was it?"

"Dad, to be honest it wasn't good. It was even touch and go at one point and before you say it none of this was your fault. You were just really ill and I'm so glad to see you finally awake again," he smiled slightly. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, buddy," he smiled slightly back.

Alfie, having woken up, looked over and smiled to see Jack's father finally awake and father and son finally completely reunited. He was a little nervous but he couldn't wait to get to know his boyfriend's dad. He hoped he liked him but thankfully he seemed to accept their relationship. After all he had a boyfriend himself.

Soon Spencer came back with the doctor and smiled to see his patient up. "Agent Hotchner, good to see you up. May I examine you?" he asked.

"Go ahead but get it over and done with," he grumbled. He nodded and did so.

Once he'd finished he stepped back and smiled, "You're healing well. The stomach infection has gone and I don't see why you shouldn't be discharged in a day or two."

"Thanks doctor," he smiled nervously. Home, where was that? He'd been missing for seven years and he highly doubted they'd kept his apartment. Alice and Spencer had raised his baby and Jack had been living with Jessica. They couldn't have kept hold of his apartment.

He nodded and left while Spencer looked at him concerned. "Aaron, what is it?" he asked.

"Spencer, where is home?" he answered trying to bite back tears. "I've been missing for seven years. I don't know where home is anymore."

"Aaron," he answered taking his hand. "I would like you to move in with me and Verity but it's up to you. I want to take care of you for the rest of your life and I know Verity would love it if you lived with us. After all you are her real father."

"Oh Spencer, I'd love to live with you and Verity but you're as much her father as I am. After all you've been raising her. All I did was provide the sperm."

"Aaron, you would have been raising Verity too if you hadn't been kidnapped. You are so much more than the sperm donor and when we get home you'll get the chance to prove that."

He nodded and smiled slightly back at him.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes home

Home

It had been four days before they finally decided to discharge him. His bones were well on their way to mending but still needed some healing. He felt so stiff but over the last two days they'd tried to loosen up some of his muscles so he could sit in the wheelchair somewhat comfortably.

Spencer came back in with the doctor and the wheelchair. Aaron rolled his eyes seeing the wheelchair again but knew this was the only way he'd be able to go home. With these breaks there was no way he could walk out of here. He didn't even have any idea of when he'd even walk again but he was determined to.

They helped Aaron into it gently while his whole body ached. At the moment the only position that didn't give him much pain was lying down but he knew that would only worsen his condition to always be lying down. He just hoped when the casts were off his boyfriend would massage them for him.

He smiled at the thought. He turned to the doctor and asked, "When do you think the casts can come off?"

"If things go the way they currently are I believe next week,"the doctor replied. "You will have to attend physical therapy for a couple of months though. We could even throw in occupational therapy to help you become the agent you once were."

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate that," he answered nervously.

There was no doubt he wanted his old life back but so much had changed it made him a little nervous. Jack was now a seventeen year old studying pre-law at Georgetown with a boyfriend he'd been in a relationship with for two years. He was so proud of him but it hurt he'd missed out on his formative years and been there for him when he came out so he could support him and tell him there was nothing wrong with being gay. He was just glad Jessica and his team had done it in his stead.

Verity was now six years old and her mother had died three years ago. That was the change that hurt the most. He'd never even been able to help Alice raise Verity in her first years or see his daughter develop into the young girl she was. He hadn't even been able to have a chance to give any input on her name though he loved the one that had been chosen. He was just so thankful Spencer had been there for her right from the moment she'd been born.

Sure he'd been in love with Spencer these last seven years and it had been his name he'd cried as he would finally fall asleep every night no matter how he tried to keep awake Alice had been his best friend since he'd been studying pre-law himself. It hurt he'd lost another loved one to cancer and had been robbed the chance of making sure her last days were comfortable and of getting the chance to say goodbye.

He looked up to his boyfriend and smiled sadly. Even he had changed. He was no longer in the BAU. He'd left shortly after he'd been kidnapped and now worked in academia. He was also now a father and had been since his own daughter had been born. He was more of a father to Verity than he was. Would she even like him?

Spencer could see the nerves and worry in his lover's eyes and assured, "Don't worry, babe, everything will be fine. I know it will take some adapting but everything will be alright. I'll never leave your side."

"I know," he smiled up at him placing his hands over his. "You'll never know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Aaron, more than you'll ever know," he replied kissing his hair.

They headed off to the taxi with Alfie and Jack following them. They were all just so glad to finally be getting out of the hospital at long last. It had only been two weeks but it felt like long enough.

When they finally got a taxi Spencer gently helped his boyfriend into the car while Jack got in the other side and Alfie dealt with the wheelchair after they'd got Aaron inside. The taxi driver took the wheelchair as Spencer climbed in beside his lover and Alfie sat the other side of them. He put the wheelchair in the boot then got in the driver's seat.

After Spencer gave them the address he slowly drove there not wanting to worsen his passenger's injuries. Over the years he'd driven many patients away from the hospital so had seen many injuries and heard many stories. He'd even had a few labours happen in his taxi. He could see though that these people didn't particularly want to chat and he even recognised the patient as that agent that had been missing for seven years.

On the way home Spencer noticed how Aaron sunk further into him and shook slightly while the taxi was driving towards home. It worried him but he held him gently and tried to soothe him while brushing the hair off his forehead. He worried about him as it must be bringing memories of him constantly being on the road in that lorry.

"Honey, it's alright," he whispered. "You're safe now. We're just on our way home from the hospital. No-one will hurt you. We'll make sure of that."

He nodded snuggling gently into him but he couldn't stop the shakes. He couldn't help them. He tried to shake off the flashbacks but they kept coming in full force. Being on the road reminded him of all those years in the back of the lorry chained and being beaten.

When they got home they helped him back out and into the wheelchair. Once he was in the chair they paid the fare and Spencer wheeled him into the house. He opened the front door then got him inside while Aaron looked around trying to take in the place he was to now call home.

He smiled as he saw the books all over the place but also a TV in the corner. He also smiled even more as he saw the family photos on the wall mostly of Spencer and Verity smiling into the camera though some were of Verity on her own and some even included Alice. He was pleased to see that even though he hadn't been able to be there they'd been able to give Verity a happy childhood so far.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Spencer smiled helping him onto the couch.

"Thanks honey," he smiled back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and chatting about things that had happened in both Spencer and Jack's lives. Jack and Alfie even told his dad how they'd come to meet and know each other and finally fall in love and become a couple. Aaron smiled at their tale and also asked questions about Alfie who was more than willing to answer them.

Suddenly they heard the door go and Verity ran in in her teeball uniform and bat followed by Jessica who smiled to see Aaron sat on the couch at last. Aaron smiled back at her but eyed his daughter's bat warily.

Jessica seeing Aaron's wary and slightly scared expression put her hands on Verity's shoulders. "Sweetie, why don't we put down the bat?" she said gently.

"But I want to show dad how good I am at my teeball. I hit two home runs today, Auntie Jessica," Verity exclaimed.

She crouched down in front of her and took her hands. "Verity, we're very proud of you and I know you want to show him how good you are but remember the bad man..." she whispered. Verity nodded so she added, "He broke dad's bones with a baseball bat."

"But this is a teeball bat," she answered confused.

"Teeball is a simpler version of baseball preparing you all for baseball."

"Oh," she answered putting her bat down and Jessica hid it in the closet while Verity ran up to her fathers.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she answered hugging him as carefully as she could trying not to hurt his bones further.

"I know you didn't, princess, I know you didn't. I'm sorry you can't show me how good you are but I promise one day I will come to your teeball games," he replied.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Sure as soon as I'm recovered," he smiled back.

"I'll help you get better, daddy."

"Thanks sweetheart. I'm proud of your two home runs."

"Thanks dad."

Jessica drove Jack and Alfie to their student accomodation after dinner and Jack promising he'd visit his dad and Spencer soon hopefully at the weekend. It hurt to see him go but he understood his son was now grown up and studying pre-law. He'd just missed out on so much of his son's life and that he'd never get back. He was glad though that he'd promised to visit him soon and looked forward to it.

Spencer put Verity to bed that night just like any other night after she hugged, kissed Aaron's cheek and wished him sweet dreams. He did the same smiling sadly at his daughter wishing some time soon he'd be able to put her to bed with Spencer.

Once he'd put their daughter to bed Spencer got the sofa bed out for the both of them and helped his boyfriend in. He didn't want to be too far away from him but neither did he want to hurt him. Aaron ended up putting his head on Spencer's chest while Spencer held him close to him stroking his hair both looking forward to when all of Aaron's casts came off and they didn't have to be afraid of worsening the breaks.


	12. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gives Aaron a massage

Massage

It had been a week now since Aaron had been released from hospital and he was set to have his casts finally taken off today. He was more than ready to have them taken off. His arms and legs were really beginning to itch nowadays and he often grabbed a spoon to scratch them.

Spencer took him to the hospital shortly after they'd seen Verity off on the school bus. Over the last week they'd been getting closer and closer and he couldn't imagine his life without his daughter. She was the apple of his eye and the sweetest little girl he'd ever known. He was so proud of her.

He was also proud of the way she looked after Tesla and Mittens. Tesla was Spencer's ginger tomcat while Mittens was Verity's black cat with a white blaze and white socks. It was Verity's duty to make sure their bowls were full of food and water before she left for school each morning and she did so carefully. She fretted if she forgot or she had to leave early for something or other. Also she loved to cuddle them but only as long as they wanted to be cuddled. Even at her tender age she never manhandled them like other kids did.

Once they were at the hospital, much to his relief, they took off his casts then a physical therapist had a look at how much movement he had in his limbs so they could plan out how much physical therapy he'd need and how they were going to go about regaining complete movement and flexibility to each limb. Aaron grumbled but did as she said trying to bite back the pain.

"Seeing as you have limited movement in your limbs at the moment I want to see you for about four months. We'll work on your arms then your legs so you can support yourself on crutches eventually. I expect to see you for your first appointment next Wednesday 10 sharp," she answered gathering her notes together. "Any questions?"

"What about the occupational therapy?" he replied while Spencer helped him back into the wheelchair.

"We'll focus on the physical therapy first and then when you can walk again we'll arrange the occupational therapy and only then, Mr Hotchner. I won't have you pushing yourself and you'll soon find you can't get past me. It will only affect your recovery," she replied before leaving while Aaron wrinkled his nose behind her back.

Spencer smiled at his boyfriend's expression. Yes she was the perfect physical therapist for him. Aaron could be stubborn and was more than likely to push himself to recover only worsening his injuries but she wouldn't let him do that. She'd make damn well sure he recovered at his body's pace.

When they got home he took him into the spare room and got him out of the wheelchair telling him to lie on the bed. This had been his room until Alice died. When she died he'd felt it was necessary for him to be in a bedroom on the same floor as Verity so he'd taken her bedroom.

Aaron laid on the bed a little confused wondering what was about to happen. He knew his boyfriend would never hurt him but what had he planned. He suddenly felt the bed dip low as Spencer climbed onto it. He looked up at him concerned. He wasn't sure his body was ready for sex just yet but he hoped one day he would be able to make love to this sweet man he's loved for so long and had waited so many years for him.

Suddenly he felt Spencer's hands massaging and kneading his legs and while it hurt he could also feel his muscles finally loosening. It felt so good as his lover carried on massaging and kneading his sore and stiff muscles starting from toe and going upwards. It was so good he gave control of his body over to him and sunk into the bed closing his eyes.

He let his thoughts wonder back to how life had been before he was taken. He remembered his girlfriend who had been more of a best friend than a girlfriend ever since he'd fallen for Spencer. Every now and again he felt guilty but Spencer had assured him Alice had an inkling that they were in love and had just been waiting for him to come out. Once he had she was going to let him go and be with Spencer. He just hadn't been able to come out to her. He'd been taken before he ever could.

It hurt he hadn't been able to help her through her cancer or say goodbye to her but what hurt most was his son hadn't come over that weekend like promised. Why hadn't he come over? Was he losing him? Didn't he want to see him anymore? He knew he had his studies but didn't he mean anything to his son? Was he mad at him for missing so many years of his life? Had he felt abandoned by him? Didn't he know that if he hadn't been taken he'd have always been there for his son? He'd been there for him in the hospital but now he felt like he'd been cast aside.

He turned onto his side while Spencer carried on massaging his arm and burst into tears. He just cried out all the tears he'd kept inside all these years. It just hurt so much and he felt so hollow without his son. He was happy with the love of his life and his daughter but he felt incomplete without his son. Would he ever see him again?

Spencer looked at him concerned and asked, "Honey, do you want to talk about it?" He guessed it was something to do with what he'd suffered over the last seven years or the fact Jack had forgotten to visit this weekend.

He'd seen how depressed he'd been when they went to bed that night even though he'd tried to keep his hopes up. Part of him was mad at his stepson for hurting his dad but then he knew how much a workaholic Jack could be with his studies. Another trait he'd inherited from his father.

"Why didn't Jack come over this weekend?" he cried vulnerably. "Doesn't he want to see me anymore? I know he was there at the hospital but does he feel I abandoned him? Doesn't he know if I wasn't taken I'd have always been there for him. I miss him, Spence, I miss my son. Where did my little boy go and why doesn't he want to see me anymore?"

"Oh honey," Spencer answered wrapping his arms around his boyfriend holding him close to him while Aaron reciprocated the hug. "I'm sure he just got so focussed in his studies and catch up he simply forgot what day it was and that he was meant to come over this weekend. He can be a workaholic when it comes to his studies. A bit like his dad used to be."

"You sure?" he replied trying to gain control of his tears while smiling slightly at Spencer's last sentence.

"More than sure. He wouldn't have stayed in the hospital if he didn't want to be part of your recovery, honey," he replied kissing his forehead. "I'm positive he's just got so involved in his studies he hasn't realised how much time has gone by. You're still his hero, Aaron."

He nodded looking up a little more hopeful. "Darling, can we visit Alice's grave later? I'd like to see where she's buried."

"Of course," Spencer answered getting up and rubbing Aaron's shoulder. "I've just got to do something but we'll go to the grave after Verity comes home..." Aaron nodded. "Will you be alright?"

He nodded suddenly feeling incredibly tired and yawned, "I'll just have a small sleep." He smiled as his boyfriend gave his forehead another kiss then watched his long legs walk out of the room while his eyes began to close then closed entirely as the sleep took over him.


	13. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron visits Alice's grave

Alice

Alfie having just got off the phone marched over to his boyfriend's dorm room. He wasn't very happy with him right now that was for sure. Until Spencer had just called him, after trying to reach Jack a number of times, he hadn't even been aware Jack hadn't gone to see his father this weekend like promised.

He was extremely disappointed in his boyfriend right now. He knew how much his father meant to him and Aaron needed him more than ever right now but he'd lost himself in his studies yet again. There'd been many a time he'd had to come second to Jack's studies but his father had done nothing to deserve this. He'd just been rescued from seven years as a hostage for Christ sake! Did he even know what day it was?

He knocked on Jack's dorm room and Jake, Jack's roommate, answered. It was times like this he wished they were sharing a room together. Unfortunately being a medical student they'd housed him among the other medical students rather than with his boyfriend. Being a Catholic and Jesuit college he would even suspect that they frowned upon his and Jack's relationship but they vowed they'd never get anyone else's beliefs get in the way of their relationship. Thankfully both their roommates supported them.

Jake seeing Alfie's angry face stepped out saying, "I'll leave you two alone."

He nodded and Jake left while Alfie stepped into the dorm room. He saw exactly what he'd expected to find. There was Jack at his desk nose deep into his law books and his essays. He hadn't even bothered to look up when he stepped in so he cleared his throat.

Jack looked up and seeing his boyfriend's anger he gulped. It was clear something had upset him. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Why didn't you visit your father this weekend?" he answered angrily. Jack looked at him confused. "I've just had Spencer on the phone and I can tell you he's not very happy. I must say neither am I and I certainly wouldn't be in his position. With my vulnerable partner crying his eyes out wondering why his kid doesn't want anything to do with him or whether he's going to see him again."

No, it couldn't have! The weekend couldn't have passed! He looked at the lockscreen on his face and slumped back into his chair. It couldn't be but right there on his lockscreen it told him it was Monday and he'd missed several calls from his stepdad. Oh god, he thought as he placed his hand on his forehead. He'd completely screwed up. He'd failed his dad and he wanted to scream but it was all his own fault.

He'd been looking forward to seeing his family and now it had come and gone all because he's got so involved in his books and studies that he hadn't even realised the weekend had come and gone. Hearing his father had cried only made him feel even guiltier and madder at himself. He'd broken his dad's heart and it killed him to know that. Of course he wanted to know his dad but he'd lost track of the days. Would he ever be able to make it up to him?

He had to see him as soon as possible but would they let him off campus until the weekend? He couldn't wait until the weekend he had to make it up to him now and assure him he did want to be involved in his recovery but he also was a law student now and had his studies. He really had to find a healthy balance between family and his studies but all he'd ever wanted to do was make his father proud and now he'd completely screwed up and made him feel like he didn't even want anything to do with him anymore. He looked down then back up at his boyfriend. He was so angry and disappointed with himself.

"Honey, I trusted you would go and see your father this weekend. He needs you more than ever right now and I know you want to be there to help him recover. I know you also want to keep on top of your studies but your family comes first especially now your father's recovering his ordeal," Alfie answered placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Alfie I need to see him. I need to tell him how sorry I am. I seriously lost track of time. Of course I want to be part of his recovery. I never meant to hurt dad and I need to tell him how sorry I am. All I've ever done is want to make him proud and I've screwed up completely," he replied looking down. "I was looking forward to it too and I messed it all up."

"We're meeting up with them at Alice's grave in half an hour..." Jack looked up a little hopeful but how had they been given permission? "Spencer called the dean and got permission for us to leave campus to see your father after explaining Aaron's condition."

He nodded smiling slightly. "How can I make it up to him, Alfie? I never meant to hurt him. All I want is to make him proud and I've failed miserably."

"You can make it up to him by being there for him. He needs you more than ever right now while he's recovering.." Jack nodded. "Honey, I'm sure your father is proud of the fact you're in college and doing so well but neither can you neglect your family for your studies."

He nodded then looked down at his hands. "Maybe it's time I moved back home. I mean if Spencer could work here and live there I could live there and still come in for classes while studying and helping dad recover at home."

"If that's what you want I'll stand by you. I never want to come between you and your family."

"You'll never come between me and my family. You are family. They all count you as such."

Alfie smiled back at him.

Once Verity got home Spencer got them all ready to go out to the graveyard. He'd informed Verity as soon as she got home they were going to see mummy and she smiled insisting they bring flowers too. He smiled and promised they would.

He managed to help Aaron wrap up warm while Verity waited for them and made sure the cat bowls were full. He successfully persuaded Aaron to wear gloves reminding him it was almost Christmas and he was still recovering from his injuries. The last thing he wanted was for him to get cold. He smiled even more as he convinced him to wear a scarf to make sure he didn't go down with an infection again.

He then got his boyfriend and daughter into the car and headed towards the graveyard. He smiled as he saw in the rear view mirror Verity holding her biological father's hand and snuggling into him gently. He was so glad they'd become so close.

"Daddy, don't forget the flowers," Verity said.

"I won't, pumpkin. What flowers should we get mummy?" Spencer smiled back at his daughter.

"Lilies. They're my favourite."

Aaron smiled at her with tears in his eyes and replied, "They were your mother's too."

"Really?" she asked wide-eyed looking up at him. He nodded. "Dad, how long did you know mummy?"

"She was my best friend since college," he smiled at her sadly. "Verity, I did love your mother. It's just I loved Spencer but I loved your mother in a different way. I will never regret the time I spent with your mother and your the best gift she ever gave me."

"Oh dad, I love you too."

He smiled down at her while Spencer smiled back at them.

They soon got to the graveyard after picking up the lilies Verity wanted to put on her mother's grave. Once there Spencer parked his car and got out his family making sure his boyfriend was safely back in his wheelchair. There was no way he'd let his man fall out of the chair hurting himself worse.

Spencer then wheeled him to the path while Verity placed her hand on one of the handles. Once they were inside the graveyard Spencer wheeled him to Alice's grave. When they got there he placed the wheelchair in front of it.

Aaron could feel the tears rise in his eyes but he tried to bite them back hard. He wouldn't cry in front of his daughter but it had finally hit him she was really gone and could never come back. Alice had died of cancer and he'd been robbed of ever saying goodbye to her or even being there for her.

Verity laid her lilies on the grave and told her that she loved her. Spencer then had a few words with her and informed her that Aaron had been rescued and he'd brought him with them this time. He smiled as he stepped back seeing the couple coming up to them.

Aaron looked down at the grave then back up trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Alice, it's me, Aaron. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I didn't get to help you through the pregnancy and raising Verity just like I wanted to. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through your cancer battle. I wish I could have been and I'm so sorry I wasn't. I'm also sorry I never got the courage to come out to you about my sexuality and my love for Spencer. I wanted to but I was kidnapped before I got the chance. I'm so thankful though that he stepped in to help you raise our daughter. She does you proud every day and I promise I'll raise her to be the sweet, considerate, loving person she already is. I love you, Allie, and I'll always cherish the memories we had," he said.

He suddenly felt someone's hands on his shoulders and heard his son say, "I'm so sorry, dad." He looked up to make sure he wasn't hearing things and he smiled patting his son's hand as he saw it really was Jack.

He crouched down beside him and replied, "Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't come over this weekend. I didn't even know until earlier that the weekend had passed. I did really want to come over this weekend but I got so focussed into my work I lost track of time."

"I understand but please don't work yourself so hard that you forget everything important to you. I don't want to see you lose everything else because you're working so hard. I've been there done that. It was one of the reasons your mother left me. She couldn't handle the job and the workload it brought me," he replied.

"I won't. In fact..." he looked down then back up again at his stepdad and dad. "Would you mind if I moved in I want to be there physically to help you with your recovery and if Spencer could work at the university and live out here so can I with my studies?"

"I'd love that," Aaron answered with tears in his eyes and Spencer nodded smiling.

"You could move in too Alfie. I know it hasn't exactly been easy there for the both of you and more's the merrier," Spencer added.

Jack and Alfie both looked up at him wide eyed in a mixture of concern and excitement. "You sure?" Alfie asked.

"More than sure so what do you say?"

"I'd love to. Thank you so much."

The boys moved in that weekend and were even more excited to find they had their own bedroom at last. They were touched that they both respected and trusted them that much but there was nothing more they wanted to do than help and support Aaron through his recovery while also continuing their studies.


	14. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hotchners celebrate Christmas

Christmas

It had been a month since the younger couple had moved in. Everyone had thankfully settled in including Alfie. Even the cats had adapted to them living with them which had surprised Aaron as the only cats he'd known when he was younger were positively psycho and not very welcoming to strangers. Yet Mittens and Tesla were so calm and placid.

Aaron was still seeing his physical therapist as well as a psycho therapist. He'd begun seeing his psycho therapist only a few days after visiting Alice's grave. He'd decided he needed to after he'd collapsed into tears. He couldn't stay this way; only a stone's way throw from collapsing into tears. It hadn't been easy for him to open up to her but they were beginning to make process.

Most of all he was beginning to accept though it had taken his team seven years to find him they'd never given up looking for him, it wasn't his fault that he'd been missing for so long and that his son was now a young adult at college studying pre-law with a medical student boyfriend. It helped a considerable amount that the evidence was under his nose and he found he was coming to respect and be more open with his son now he was adult and loved his son's boyfriend as another son.

He was still in a wheelchair but he was gaining strength in his arms while also gaining flexibility in his legs. She'd decided that while he was regaining strength in his arms it was important to regain flexibility in his legs. She told him if they didn't his muscles would only stiffen and tighten even worse than they already were and his recovery would take longer. He came to respect her and co-operate more after she'd said that.

Verity, Jack and Alfie were currently off for the Christmas holidays as was Spencer officially. He was due to go back to work after the Christmas and though he was nervous about it he was going to leave Aaron with their housekeeper while he was teaching. Aaron had assured him he'd be fine and it would be best for him to return to work. He didn't want to get in the way of his work and he could see how much he'd loved teaching. Spencer told him he'd never get in his way of anything that he was most important but if he insisted he returned to work he would but only for one more term. At the end of the term he'd rejoin the BAU with him. Aaron had beamed and they'd shaken on it.

Aaron woke up on Christmas morning and smiled over at his lover lying beside him. He loved this sight the most of all. He loved how sweet his man looked asleep and reminding him that he was finally his. It was the sight he wanted to greet him each morning for the rest of his life.

He traced his hand down the side of his face and kissed those sweet lips he loved so much. Spencer then woke up smiling back at his older boyfriend. They never really noticed the age gap and neither did it matter to them. Some people had been taken aback by it but they didn't care. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked.

Aaron looked over at the clock and answered, "8am."

Spencer began to count while Aaron looked over confused. Why was his boyfriend counting? What was he counting for? Was it something he needed to prepare for? Spencer just smiled at his confusion.

Suddenly he heard footsteps running down the hall and smiled as he realised who it was. Sure enough an excited six year old girl ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. He smiled down at her as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Dad, daddy, look what Santa brought me," she exclaimed dumping the contents of her stocking onto their bed then beginning to show them everything. They both smiled and commented on each one even though they'd both contributed to the stocking. They'd never dash her beliefs.

"Glad you like what Santa brought you," Aaron smiled.

"Like, dad? Love what Santa brought me," Verity answered rolling her eyes.

"Are you being cheeky, young lady?" he smiled tickling her. "Are you being cheeky?" She giggled even more as her father continued to tickle her all over her little body. "Dad, please. Dad, please stop or I'll need the little girl's room..." He carried on despite her protests until they heard her say, "Uh oh," and begin to squirm. She looked at him concerned, "Dad, I really got to go," so he released her and they heard her run to the toilet.

Aaron then looked over to his lover who smiled back up at him. There was nothing Spencer enjoyed more than watching his boyfriend and daughter having fun together. It made all those years without him nothing more than a painful memory and restored his hope in a happy future.

"What time is it?" Aaron asked gently.

Spencer looked over at the clock and his eyes widened a little. "It's 9. Rosemary and James are due in an hour."

"We'd better get up then. Especially if you want the turkey to have been in the oven some time before they arrive," he replied looking down. There was nothing more he wanted to do than help his partner prepare Christmas dinner for their family but he was still in a damn wheelchair.

Rosemary and James were Alfie's parents. They'd met them a couple of times since Alfie had moved in and they got on really well. They'd accepted immediately that Jack's dad was also in a gay relationship and they had a daughter together. They'd even had dinners together every other week.

They'd planned this in secret. Alfie had no idea his parents were coming to join them for Christmas. He'd been a little worried about the fact he wasn't going over there this year but Aaron and Spencer had assured him they'd understand without letting him know they were coming over instead. His older sister, Julie, was going over to her in-laws anyway.

"You can help me cook. Honey, don't let the chair get in the way and it won't. Anyway you'll be out of it soon enough," Spencer said gently kissing his temple.

"Thanks honey," he smiled back.

An hour later they were both in the kitchen while Alfie, Jack and Verity were all in the living room watching some Christmas special. They weren't paying attention to what they were watching focussing more on the dinner. The turkey had been in the oven for about half an hour and they were preparing the vegetables.

Aaron was so thankful the kitchen surface was reachable even in his wheelchair as he cut up the potatoes and parsnips. Spencer meanwhile was cutting up the carrots and onion to roast along with the potatoes and parsnips. He smiled back at his boyfriend so happy to see him enjoying himself. The thing Aaron loved most was being useful so he'd been over the moon when Spencer had given him jobs to help cook the meal.

Spencer had made sure there was a kitchen surface his daughter could reach from the time she was five. He'd remodelled the kitchen then when he'd begun to let her help him with the cooking and baking. She now loved baking and it was one of her favourite hobbies to do with her parents.

Suddenly they heard a knock and smiled at each other knowing just who it was. "Alfie, can you get the door?" Aaron called.

Alfie looked at Jack confused but Jack just shrugged his shoulders. Yes his dad usually asked him to get the door but he must have a reason if he'd asked his boyfriend instead. He always trusted his dad's decisions so he wasn't offended he hadn't been picked. He smiled even more as he believed he heard Rosemary and James' voices.

Alfie opened the door and was shocked to see his parents on the doorstep. "Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" he asked hugging them.

"Aaron and Spencer invited us over for Christmas dinner," they smiled. "Aren't you going to let us in?"

"Of course, of course," he answered stepping back letting both his parents in.

They then went inside and greeted Verity and Jack who hugged them both. They'd met Verity two years ago shortly after Jack and Alfie had come out to them and they adored the little girl almost like another daughter. After all she was their son's sister-in-law.

"Are Aaron and Spencer in the kitchen?" Rosemary asked. They nodded so he added, "I'll just go see if they need any help."

Before her husband and son could stop her she left and walked into the kitchen. When she walked in the men looked up from oiling the vegetables for roasting and smiled. They'd been glad to hear their surprise had pulled off successfully. She smiled back at them and they greeted each other.

"Would you like any help?" she asked.

"Oh no, we're fine but thank you for the offer. Why don't you go and sit down with your son? You're after all our guest," Spencer smiled back at her. "Dinner should be done in an hour or so."

As they said dinner was done in an hour and they served it up at the family table while everyone took their seats. They all tucked into the turkey, stuffing, roast potatoes, roast parsnips, roast carrots, roast onion, brussel sprouts and Yorkshire puddings with gravy. They all agreed it was delicious and they smiled at them.

This was what Christmas was all about. Spending time with family enjoying each other's company and great food. Over the day they did the presents which everyone thanked each other for. Verity hugged each and every one of them while thanking them.

Before they left for their own home everyone had a slice of the Christmas cake Alfie had made, some of the Christmas pudding Jack had made and a slab of the Christmas bark Verity had made.

The Christmas cake was a rich, fruit cake with white royal icing over the top and holly leaves with berries made out of icing on the top. Alfie had spent hours on it but he'd enjoyed making cakes ever since he was fourteen and had practiced whenever he could. There was nothing he loved better than to bake a cake for a loved one's celebration.

The Christmas pudding was just a traditional Christmas pudding without nuts. Jack loved baking and had done ever since he'd made Halloween cookies with his dad when he was six. He was also aware James had an allergy to nuts; that's why he'd made it without any in. He always wanted to make sure everyone could try his baking.

The Christmas bark was pieces of candy cane and multi coloured sprinkles set in white chocolate. It had been a recipe Verity had wanted to try for a long time even though usually it was made with milk chocolate. She'd decided white as in her own words it was more Christmassy. It was delicious but sticky.


	15. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron attends Verity's game

Game

It had been three months now. Three months since Christmas. Two and a half months since Spencer had gone back to work at the university. Two and a half months since Verity had gone back to school and Jack and Alfie had returned to their studies.

Aaron had managed to walk without the wheelchair two months ago and had recently gone down to one crutch. He had a few more weeks to go of physical therapy but she was already declaring he could go back to work soon.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to return to work. He was nervous about the changes that could have happened in their science since he went missing seven years ago. Also he was nervous if he was mentally prepared; he couldn't let an UnSub get the better off him again. He didn't know how he'd react if he faced another UnSub and never wanted to lose control in front of them. He could never let them win.

He also felt like he needed some training to get him back to where he used to be. He was rusty on how to shoot a gun and he wasn't confident about his combat training. He was touched that his team had offered to help him retrain so he'd be the agent he was once again after he'd been through the few weeks of occupational therapy that he was to get after he was off the crutch. It touched him that they'd never lost their confidence in him even when he sometimes had over the last seven years.

Today was an incredibly big, special day for him and his family and he was a little nervous. Verity's teeball team were playing against another team this Saturday. What made this game even more special than normal was her whole family was going to support her. Aaron had decided it was high time he went to one of his daughter's games. He was still nervous about it but he knew they wouldn't turn their bats against him and he'd grown to overcome his nerves and shakes every time he saw his daughter's bat.

He woke up next to his boyfriend once again. He'd always love waking up first so he could watch him sleep a little then gently wake him up. He'd always thank his lucky stars that he'd been able to find himself back in Spencer's arms after all these years.

After watching him a while he woke him up with his usual greeting; the good, old morning kiss. Spencer woke up smiling at him and traced his hand down the side of his face. Oh how he loved this man! Always would!

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," he smiled back claiming his lips for his own. They then started kissing with their hands in each other's hair.

Soon enough they got out of bed and headed towards their en-suite bathroom. Aaron had moved upstairs when he first got onto the crutches and no longer needed the wheelchair. It felt so good for the both of them that they now had even more privacy and their own special bathroom on hand. It also felt nice for Spencer that he could access his wardrobe so much easier now. Beforehand he'd grab whatever he needed the night before.

Once in the bathroom Spencer got into the shower while Aaron sat on a towel over the toilet seat. They both started to wash themselves as Spencer let the water run over his body and Aaron ran a flannel over his naked body. At the moment unless Spencer had run him a bath most of the time he was having body washes. Luckily Spencer would run him one every night much to his delight.

Once they were both clean they both toweled themselves off and Spencer helped Aaron into his bathrobe then gave him his crutch. They then headed into their bedroom and changed into whatever they were wearing that day to the big game. They opted on t-shirts and jeans.

They soon all joined up in the kitchen for breakfast. The adults all had some oatmeal while Verity had coco pops. Verity said grown up breakfast was disgusting and she'd never give up her coco pops. Her fathers said that's if she wanted when she was older she had every right to eat coco pops as an adult. Aaron even sometimes tried to nick one when she wasn't looking causing her to give him her version of the Hotch glare.

Verity then ran out and changed into her uniform. She also tied her hair back into a ponytail and put it through her baseball cap. She then ran back in to the kitchen and smiled at them. She was so incredibly excited about her dad coming to see her play today. She'd waited patiently for four months now he was coming.

"You ready?" she exclaimed.

"Sure lil sis," Jack beamed picking her up while she protested to be put down and her parents nodded while Aaron looked down nervously. He was determined to go but he still couldn't shake off his nerves. After all this was still a really big step for him in his recovery.

Once Verity was firm back on the ground she went over to him and took his hand. She looked up sadly and said, "Dad, you don't have to come if you don't want to. If you're not ready to. I want you to get better more than I want you to come to my game."

"Who says I'm not coming?" he smiled nervously at his little princess.

"Really?" she asked excited. "You're coming?"

"Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled hugging her close to him as she beamed up at him.

As Verity started running to the door with her brother and his boyfriend following Spencer turned to Aaron and asked, "You sure?"

"More than sure," he smiled nervously. "I may be nervous but I need to do this. If I don't go now I never will and I really do want to see our daughter play."

He nodded and squeezed his hand gently reminding him no matter what he was here for him. He always would be. No matter what they'd get through everything together.

Spencer got them all into the car while he and Aaron went in front and the kids in the back. Even though Jack and Alfie were nearing eighteen they'd always be kids to their family. To Aaron especially Jack would always be his little boy no matter how old he got.

When they soon got to the ground Spencer got them all back out of the car. He handed his boyfriend his crutch as he laid against the car placing his feet onto the grass. Aaron smiled at him and took it feeling more confident on his feet. He couldn't wait to get rid off the crutch but currently it made him feel safer and more confident in his movements.

Spencer then led them into the ground while Verity ran to her team jumping up and down. She was just so excited Aaron had actually come to see her play after so long. She'd told all her friends and her coach all about it. She'd found it a little difficult at first when a few members of the team turned away from her because her fathers were gay but now she'd overcome it. She didn't care what they thought. Her dream had come true and her dads were happy with each other. She knew who her real friends were.

The coach, Billie Popperton, smiled up when she saw the family walk in after the little girl. She guessed the older man on the crutch was the infamous Aaron Hotchner she'd heard all about from Verity. He was mighty handsome but it was clear he was off limits.

Spencer went up and greeted her while she greeted her back as did Jack and Alfie. They'd regularly come to see his games or pick her up from practice. She found them all to be a really nice, friendly family and often told them how Verity was getting on in the team.

"You must be Aaron?" she smiled at the other man.

He nodded smiling back slightly, "Yes I am."

"I've heard so much about you from Verity."

"All good I hope," he smiled slightly at his daughter.

"Absolutely."

Spencer then informed them they were going to go out to the benches and prepare themselves for the game. They smiled and nodded while Verity hugged them all especially Aaron.

When they got out of the field and to the benches the rest of the team suddenly came up with their families. Aaron was pleasantly surprised to see them. No-one had told him they were coming and he hadn't expected to see them today but it made him happy that they had come to see his daughter's game.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled.

"We wouldn't miss your daughter's game for the world, man," Morgan smiled.

"Also we wouldn't to see the whole family finally together," Garcia beamed. Aaron smiled back at her then softly at his lover while Spencer squeezed his free hand. They were so glad the team accepted and supported their relationship. "Aw, you're so cute together."

"Thanks," they smiled while Aaron rested his head on Spencer's shoulder.

"We'd better get to our seats. The game's about to start," Jack said.

They nodded and headed towards the benches. Once there they took their seats and watched the game.

They watched the game begin and cheered every time Verity's team scored. It was soon down to the last pitch. Both teams were drawing and it was Verity's turn to bat. They saw the ball come flying through the air and hit her bat. They got up cheering for her to run as they saw the ball go whizzing through the air and land the other side of the field. She ran with all the speed her little legs could use and skidded to the last post just before the catcher caught the ball.

The whole team ran up to her and hugged her even the ones that four months ago had begun to be mean to her while her whole family cheered and high fived each other that she'd made the winning bat. They were all so incredibly proud of her especially her biological father. He'd been amazed and so proud of her skill for the game. She'd won her team most of the points.

She soon came running out to her family and her big brother picked her up twirling her around so proud of her while she cheered and wrapped her arms around him tight. Ever since she'd started playing her brother and her dad had been her biggest supporters and had always put in the time to help her practice at home.

When her brother put her back down she went over to Aaron and looked up at him. He smiled back down at her and hugged her close to him kissing her hair. "I'm so incredibly proud of you," he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks dad," she smiled back up at him with her eyes shining.


	16. Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team work two cases back to back

Tough

They were on the jet heading home from their latest case. It had been a hard one but then when were cases involving children not hard. Someone had been going around sexually assaulting kids then slitting their throats and hanging them on their family's front doors. It had made all of them recoil inside themselves but last night they'd been able to bring justice to their families.

Turned out the UnSub had been the oldest son of one of the fathers who had been sexually molested when he was a child but nothing had been done to the perpetrator. Instead he'd been put into a juvenile centre when he started to act out and only recently been allowed of prison after serving three sentences for rape and GBH. He'd been working himself up to his last victim, his much younger halfbrother. Thankfully they'd saved the little boy just in time but his older brother had slit his throat in front of all of them.

They all couldn't wait to touch base and see their own children and hold them close. They were all in their usual positions just chilling out. Morgan was in his usual corner listening to music, Rossi was in another looking out of the window pondering over the last case, JJ was trying to sleep against one of the windows, Kate was trying to do the same across from JJ while Aaron and Spencer were in their usual seats holding hands while gazing into the distance.

They'd been back with the team for a few months now. This was their third case and Aaron's second in the field. When they'd returned Aaron was still on a walking stick so he'd had to sit one out. He'd soon managed to get back his skills in the field such as firearms and the strength in his legs. He was still regaining his skills in being Unit Chief but his team more than gladly picked up the slack and helped him with all the new developments.

They were all beginning to get used to the new lifestyle. When they were away on cases Alfie and Jack would look after Verity after their classes had finished. If they had the rare class in the evening Jessica would babysit. She was still greatly involved in their lives and would take Verity to school and back home again even sometimes to her teeball practice.

Suddenly Aaron's phone went off and he looked down at it with a sigh. It was Cruz. What could he want now? His team had just come off a harrowing case and now they could be sent off to another. They hadn't even slept in their own beds or seen their own families yet.

He knew he had to answer it though. Someone could be seriously in trouble and it was their job to help them. If they didn't there could be a string of murders on their hands and no-one wanted that on their conscious so he picked it up begrudgingly.

Everyone looked up as they heard their Unit Chief on the phone with who they presumed to be their Section Chief. They all groaned as they heard he was trying to argue whether they needed to go on another case before they had even touched home. They saw in disappointment and concern him lose their side of the argument but the grave concern pass over his face.

When he got off the phone he looked at their disappointed faces he sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I know we all want to get home and to our nice warm beds seeing our children's faces, me included, but someone's been killing people with Dr Death for the last two nights and another victim turned up tonight. Matt says he'd have allowed us a night at home if the death rate wasn't so quick. Someone's killing people every night with para-methoxyamphetamine every night and they're calling us in to try and stop it before it escalates even further."

They all nodded knowing he was right. Cruz wouldn't have sent them on a case without at least one night at home if the case wasn't critical and they'd heard him try his best to get them all that one night. They all knew he was feeling it as well. Cruz was the best Section Chief they'd ever had. He understood they were a family and supported them from the get go.

"So where are we heading, boss man?" Morgan asked.

"Rhode Island," he replied. "I know we've just come off the back of a harrowing case but I suggest you all rest up before we get there. We'll be there in two hours and due to the nature of the case I want to hit the ground running."

He then got up and headed to talk to the pilots while his team tried to get some shut eye before they landed. They were all disappointed they were heading off to another case straight off the back of another but by the sounds of it their help was desperately needed.

When he came back he settled back into snuggling up to his boyfriend after he'd informed him he'd let the children know. He thanked him and they soon let the tiredness overtake them and nodded off with their arms wrapped around each other. This was one of the rare times on the job where they could be free to be themselves and show their feelings for each other. Once they hit the ground they would be expected to remain professional.

Once they landed they were met by the local sheriff who escorted them to the station. Once there they were shown the room they were going to be using whilst also feeling that eyes were watching their every move. They just shook it off and started gathering together what they already knew noting the UnSub could be in this room but they had no proof of it yet.

They soon sat round the table discussing what was to happen next. Suddenly they heard a knock and looked up to see a young officer there smiling at them.

"Can we help you, son?" Rossi asked.

"Not anymore than you are already, sir. I was just wondering if I could get you anything to drink," he replied.

They gave him how they liked their coffee and he soon came back with them.

Soon Aaron began to feel incredibly hot so asked if a window could be open and started undoing his tie and taking off his jacket. They all looked at him worried as he was acting strangely. Spencer placed his hands on his boyfriend and quickly took them off feeling how badly he was burning up. He looked at JJ scared and concerned and nodded. They needed medical help and they needed it now.

"I'll be fine; just open a damn window," Aaron growled though he was beginning to feel dizzy and his vision was becoming blurred. He wouldn't let on to them how terrified he was currently feeling as he realised he'd been drugged. He couldn't get in the way of them finding justice for the previous victims or let them lose their focus.

JJ immediately left to get medical help while everyone tried to calm their fears but inwardly freaked out as they saw blood dripping down from his eyes. They needed medical help and they needed it immediately. Spencer tried to calm his fears as he took his lover's hand under the table trying to assure him everything was going to be alright they were here for him and they were getting help.


	17. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paramedics tend to Aaron's eyes

Eyes

JJ quickly came back in with the medics which to her shock she'd found on stand by. It was almost as if they'd been waiting for this to happen. Like someone had prepared them for it. This only increased their fears that the UnSub might be someone in the station.

The medics quickly ran to Aaron and nodded for a stretcher. They needed to get him to the hospital immediately. They also needed to stop the bleeding as quickly as possible. It was clear his blood was heating up and if they didn't stop it as quickly as they could his own blood would kill him.

As they sped him out to the waiting ambulance one of them got out a readily prepared syringe of ice cold water and inserted it into one of his veins. Spencer ran alongside them holding his boyfriend's hand as there was no question it would be him that would accompany him.

Aaron tried to keep his focus but the darkness was clouding his eyesight. He didn't want to show it but he was terrified. Was he going to lose his eyesight? Was he going to die? The only thing comforting him right now was the feel of his boyfriend's hand in his own.

He couldn't stop thinking though who had done this? The UnSub had to be in the station somehow. Was he that young, eager officer that had brought them their coffee or had it been someone else? It was well known the perpetrator of the crime usually liked to inject themselves into the solving of their case. Clearly he'd been targeted as he was the head of the BAU.

He felt something prick him and suddenly freezing in one of his arms. What was going on? Slowly he felt the intense heat he'd felt lessening but the dark was becoming more and more dominant. Would he ever see again? He couldn't lose his eyesight just as he was finally getting his life back after what his kidnapper had done to him. It would kill him to not be able to see his family.

They placed him in the ambulance and Spencer climbed in beside him never letting go of his hand. He'd always comfort him and never let him feel alone especially now. He'd never admit it but he could sense how scared he was right now and he had to admit he was a little himself but he'd be the strong one if Aaron needed him to be.

"Aaron, everything's going to be alright. We're with the medics now. They'll cool you down and save your eyesight. They've already injected ice cold water into your arm to cool down your blood," Spencer assured squeezing his hand. "You need to keep fighting but you also need to let the cold do it's work. I can't lose you, Aaron, I can't lose the man I want to marry."

"What?" Aaron answered caught off-guard as his mind had been on his own thoughts over the case and his fears. Had Spencer really just said what he thought he'd said? Did he really want to marry him as much as he did?

"I want to marry you, Aaron. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too, Spence," Aaron smiled slightly especially as the light began to come back to his eyes as the water and ice packs cooled down his blood. His vision was still blurry but it was slowly coming back to him.

"We'll discuss plans later."

He smiled back slightly.

Though there was still a case to solve he was calmer. He was feeling cooler, his eyesight was coming back and he was going to marry the love of his life.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and they checked him over to make sure everything was back to working properly and that his blood had cooled down and eyesight returned. He rolled his eyes as the examination took place but was eternally grateful inside when it was revealed there was no lasting damage but he had to be careful of his eyes for the next 48 hours.

Suddenly Spencer's phone off so he stepped aside to answer it. Aaron felt a little vulnerable while he waited for his boyfriend to come back but he knew he needed to conquer the way he felt. Who was on the other end of the phone? Was it the team? Had they found out who was behind all this?

Spencer soon came back to him looking relieved but also concerned. He was concerned how his boyfriend would react when he discovered the team had found out who it was that had drugged his coffee; who it was that had killed all these people. He had to keep him calm if he was to act out in a way that could worsen his condition.

Aaron knew instantly they'd solved the case and all that needed to be done now was to bring the culprit in but who was it? Who had done this? Why had they done this?

"That was JJ," Spencer said placing his hand on his lover's shoulder. "They've found a very strong suspect. Officer Miles Johnson lost his niece to an overdose of Dr Death six months ago. She was all he had after losing her parents and his own. They also discovered he has a lab on his grounds which they're currently on their way to."

Aaron's eyes narrowed as he got up and ran out calling for a car. He had to take him down; he couldn't let him get away with it. He was sorry he'd lost so many loved ones but that gave him no right to kill all these other innocent people. It also gave him no right to stick his nose into the case and try and get away scot free.

Spencer sighed and ran after him. If he couldn't stop him from going after him and keeping himself safe he'd make damn well sure he didn't cause himself any more damage. After all he was the only one who knew he had to be careful about his eye for the next 48 hours.


	18. Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's sprayed in the eyes

Spray

When they got to the house they saw their team approaching the house with caution with their guns drawn. They immediately brought up their own guns sensing the danger awaiting them. The others rolled their eyes when they saw their boss was here but they waved them over. They'd just make damn well sure he didn't get into more trouble.

They filled the two of them in on what they knew while keeping an eye on any movement inside. Suddenly Kate did and they all headed in as quietly as they could. They couldn't alert Johnson into knowing they were closing in on him but they wouldn't let him harm anyone else.

They quietly all crept into the house to see Johnson trying to pack his stuff in a hurry. It was obvious he'd felt them closing in on him and had planned to escape before he was brought to justice. He looked up in shock to see the team there but his eyes zoned in on their boss in shocked horror.

Aaron smiled slightly seeing how off-guard he was to see him there after he'd drugged his coffee. Aaron stepped forward with his gun aimed at Miles. Miles shook his head and answered, "No, I drugged your coffee. There's no way you're alright. You should be in hospital or even better dead. God I hate you profilers coming in here and ruining everything."

Aaron nodded at JJ who went behind Miles but before she could even get her handcuffs out he elbowed her in the face and picked up a spray spraying it in Aaron's face. He tried to open his eyes again after briefly closing them from the shock of something being sprayed into them but they stung like hell. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing it though. He tried to focus but his eyes stung really badly. He had to regain control and take this man in. He knew his team were around him but he had to take him down himself.

He was finally able to see a blurry figure in front of him and he knew it wasn't any members of his team so he went behind him. He had to prove to himself he could do this. He went behind the person in front of him and feeling his way took out his handcuffs grabbing the man's hands in together. The team watched in astonishment as even though the man was trying to wriggle himself to freedom Aaron handcuffed him even though he'd just been sprayed in the eyes with pepper spray. Clearly his instincts had grown incredibly strong.

It didn't even shake him when he lied, "What are you doing, you fool? You're arresting one of your own team." He knew it was all a lie to throw him off. He trusted his instincts more than ever right now especially as he couldn't see clearly.

Rossi then stepped up and escorted Johnson out to the waiting car while the medics and Spencer went over to Aaron. Spencer informed them in on what they'd said at the hospital while his boyfriend kept declaring he was fine.

"Aaron, humour me. You were told to be careful of your eyes for 48 hours and you were sprayed with pepper spray in them," Spencer replied.

"Fine," he grumbled secretly knowing his boyfriend was right. The stinging was lessening but his vision was still blurry. He was worried the darkness would consume his vision again but he didn't want to show it.

The medics gave him a once over and shined a torch into his eyes. They then got out a bottle of eye drops and dropped them into his eyes while he flinched and blinked each time. He was thankful though that it was one drop in each. They wiped the solution away from around his eyelashes then he blinked the solution into his eyes. He smiled slightly as his vision became clearer and clearer.

"What you did, Agent Hotchner, was incredibly foolish! You could have lost your eyesight permanently. You're lucky this time but you must take care of your eyes for the next 48 hours. You might not be so lucky next time," the medic said.

"I was doing my job," Aaron growled.

"Thank you though Agent Hotchner for clearing another serial killer off our streets. Just a piece of advice though. Take a backseat and let your team lead once in a while. You, your health and well being are worth it."

Aaron glared back at the medics as they packed up their stuff and left while Spencer placed his hand on his shoulder. He'd make damn well sure he behaved this time. He knew he'd take care of him if he was blind but being blind would crush Aaron. He would never let that happen to him no matter how much Aaron protested.

They headed out to the car and back to the hotel. Rossi had assured Spencer he had the wrapping up of the case and confession all in hand. He'd informed them the shock of Aaron arresting him while he could hardly see had produced a confession even though he kept struggling for his freedom. A freedom he'd never see.

Once they got to the hotel Spencer took them up to the rooms they'd been booked into for the night. Thankfully they'd be able to finally go home yesterday after having tackled two cases in a row. They just couldn't wait to get back to Jack, Alfie and Verity tomorrow.

When they got there he took his boyfriend up to their room and chose which one they were using tonight. For the last few cases since Aaron had returned they'd been sharing a room but had been able to remain professional. They wouldn't make love unless one of them felt it would release tension in the other while they were on a case. Even then they tried to keep it quiet so the others wouldn't hear.

Once he shut the door Aaron asked, "Were you serious in the ambulance?"

"About what?"he answered a little off-guard.

"About wanting to marry me," Aaron replied looking down. He wanted to marry him more than anything but had Spencer really meant it or had he just said it to keep him fighting for his life and vision.

"Of course I do," Spencer answered lifting his boyfriend's head back up and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Aaron, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. I love you too and want to spend the rest of my life with you," Aaron smiled back.

Spencer smiled at him and placed his hands on his cheeks kissing his boyfriend passionately on the lips. Aaron placed his hand on the back of his lover's neck and joined in with the kiss with as much passion. They were just so happy they were finally going to get married.

Spencer took a ring out of his pocket and placed it on Aaron's finger while he smiled down at it with tears in his eyes. "I bought it five years ago in the hope that one day you'd be found and we'd marry," Spencer explained.

"Oh Spence," he smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thanks for never giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you," he smiled up at his lover.

They smiled into each other's eyes lovingly for a moment forgetting the world around him. Unfortunately the moment was broken by both the cellphones going off indicating them they had a text. They looked down and smiled getting their stuff together.

When they got down to the hotel restaurant they found the rest of the team sitting in a corner together. They all smiled as they walked over to them and took their usual seats side by side.

When Dave saw the ring on Aaron's finger he smiled at them tenderly, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," they smiled back and basked in everyone's congratulations.

"The kids will be over the moon," JJ smiled.

They smiled back. That night even though his boyfriend was a bit horny after their engagement Spencer reluctantly made sure he had an early night. He reminded him their love making could come later his eyes and eyesight had to come first and he wouldn't allow him to strain them.


	19. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go home

Finally

They woke up the next morning in the hotel bed and Aaron looked over to his phone to check they hadn't missed any calls. He saw he had a text message though from Cruz. He rolled his eyes hoping to God it wasn't another case. They'd just finished two cases in a row and he didn't really fancy the idea of going straight onto another one. He just wanted to get back home to his children. It had been over a week since he last saw them.

He smiled as he read it though. 'Well done on getting another one behind bars. As you've all worked so hard take a few days off. You deserve it! PS Congratulations. JJ told me.'

He rolled over and showed his lover who smiled back at him. He then looked back at the clock and seeing they had at least an hour before he had to go get everyone up and ready to go catch the jet he returned to his lover climbing on top of him.

Spencer's eyes opened wide in alarm as well as desire. "Do we have time?" he gulped nervously.

"Of course we do," Aaron smiled down at him kissing his neck. "I wouldn't begin if we couldn't finish."

Spencer smiled back up at him relaxing and enjoying each kiss his fiancé bestowed on his neck. He ran his hands over Aaron's silky but scarred back and soon brought him closer to his body taking his lips with a kiss. Aaron passionately joined in and their tongues intertwined.

He then pushed his younger lover back down onto the bed after their lips had parted. He gently turned his man over and kissed and licked down his back causing Spencer to grip the pillow in ecstacy over the wonderful sensations it was providing inside of him. When he got down to his arse hole he slowly applied his tongue then his fingers stroking his prostate while he slowly groaned in pleasure into the bed.

"Aaron, now, now. I need you inside of me. Oh god, I need you inside of me now. I don't think I can hold on much longer," he groaned.

Aaron smiled down at his lover and gently inserted his penis into his fiance's hole. He slowly inserted it in and out in and out until Spencer cried for him to do it faster. Soon enough Spencer sighed into the pillow spent and contented while Aaron came soon after.

He lay back down beside him sighing a contented sigh. He looked over at the clock and rolled his eyes groaning. Spencer looked over at him concerned. Had he hurt himself?

"We'd better get up and ready. We've got to be in the foyer in half an hour to go catch the jet," Aaron declared.

"What about the others?" Spencer answered concerned. Aaron usually knocked on all their doors in their suits to make sure they'd received their wake up call.

"I've left them a group text telling them to get themselves in gear and meet us in the foyer in half an hour. Also apologised that I accidentally slept over the alarm clock," he smiled winking back at him while Spencer smiled back.

Suddenly Aaron's phone went off and looking at it he rolled his eyes then showed it to his lover. He also rolled his eyes when he read Rossi's text. "Typical Rossi," he smiled.

Aaron just smirked back. He was right. It was just like his best friend to respond like that.

That afternoon they finally hit home after long last. It was a relief as they crossed the threshold into their own home again after over a week away. They smiled even more as Verity ran up to them while Alfie and Jack followed behind holding hands.

"Dad, daddy, you're home," she exclaimed running up to them.

Aaron picked her up holding her close to him while Spencer kissed her hair and they smiled at the young couple. "We are," Aaron smiled back then sighed, "Finally."

"Tough cases?" Jack asked concerned.

Aaron glared at his fiancé as he answered, "Especially for your father." He knew his son was an adult now but that didn't mean he wanted him to see him as infallible. His son had always thought of him as his hero and he didn't want him weighed down with his problems.

He put his young daughter down and she looked up into his face. When she saw how tired they both looked she led them to the sofa while they smiled at her softly. She then got them seated on the couch and sat in between them snuggling up to them both.

"We've got to take care of Aaron's eyes for the next 24 hours," Spencer explained.

"What happened, dad?" Verity asked concerned.

"The bad guy sprayed something in my eyes that made them sting. They're alright now but the doctor told me I have to look after them," he grumbled.

"You must take care of them, dad. If you don't you'll go blind and I want you to be able to see for the rest of your life. I know you're going to die before me but you've got to look after them so you can always see us," she answered giving her father her version of his glare.

She looked so cute he tried hard to fight the laughter and saluted, "Yes ma'am."

"It's not funny," she pouted.

"No, it's not," he answered fighting harder to keep the laughter back. "I promise to look after my eyes. I want to see you all for the rest of my life too."

"Good." She then looked down at his hand and saw the ring on his finger. She then looked back up at him with excitement. "Dad, are you and daddy going to get married?"

"We are," he smiled back. They laughed as she jumped up in excitement kissing both their cheeks and chattering about the wedding while her older brother and his boyfriend congratulated them on their engagement. They warmly thanked them for them.


	20. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer worries about Aaron

Worry

Six months later they'd just finished a case when Aaron hadn't come back with Spencer. In fact he hadn't been himself this past week. Personally he'd been attempting to push them all away though they wouldn't allow him to.

He'd been incredibly reckless when trying to bring this UnSub in. Once again he'd deliberately crashed his car into his causing him bruises on his side and a cut above his eye but he wouldn't let anyone fuss over him not even his fiancé.

Spencer was so worried and hurt over his behaviour. Before they'd left for the case he'd even tried to call off the engagement and give the ring back but he wouldn't let him. He knew Aaron still loved him as much as he did him but what was going on? What was causing him to act like this?

He'd been to the doctors before he'd started acting like this. What had he been told? He wouldn't complain but Spencer had noticed he'd been having pain in his abdomen and back passage especially gripping pains in his abdomen. He was also losing weight and when Spencer would try and encourage him to eat more he'd just say he felt bloated and he was being sick. He'd also tried to brush off that he had blood in his stools.

Oh god, no! Oh god he hadn't, had he? He hadn't been told he had the big C, had he, yet all the symptoms pointed to bowel cancer. No, no, no! Even if he did have cancer he'd help him through it. He had to know that surely but just in true fashion he'd tried pushing them away instead.

But where the hell was he? No-one had seen him since they wrapped the case and he was beginning to get worried. Where could he have gone? He'd half expected him to just go back to the hotel room but he hadn't been there when he arrived.

He headed down to the foyer to try and find him if he could. He hoped to God he could otherwise he was out there wandering around somewhere trying to take in whatever the doctor had said now the case was closed and over and done with. He just hoped he wouldn't do anything more reckless than he already had today. He had to remind him he wasn't on his own. They'd help him fight through whatever it was.

Whilst he was looking round the foyer in the hope his man was maybe on one of the couches or in the window bays he bumped into Rossi who looked equally worried but grabbed him by the shoulder.

"He's in the bar," he assured him. Spencer's eyes only widened like saucers hearing his fiancé was in the bar. If he had cancer the last thing he needed was to be downing drink after drink. "Don't worry, I tipped the waitress to make sure he only drinks apple juice after the first two."

"He'll kill you," he smiled softly. He then looked down and added again, "Thanks though, Rossi."

Dave sat them both down and placed his hand on Spencer's leg. "What's going on? I've noticed he hasn't been himself this last case but he wouldn't tell me what's wrong. Is everything alright between you two?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he replied looking down at his hands lost.

"What happened?" Dave answered gently. "What caused him to act like this? When did it all begin to fall apart?"

"You know he hasn't been well lately," Spencer replied looking up briefly then looking down again.

"I noticed the weight loss and lack of appetite. I've even heard him pace quickly out of his office once or twice..."

"That's not even half of it..." As Spencer filled him in on the symptoms Dave's eyes grew bigger and his worry increased. His best friend was a lot more sicker than he'd already guessed. "I finally got him to see a doctor shortly before this case came up. When he came home and I asked him what the doctor had said he just tried to break up with me and give the ring back. I tried to get him to tell me but all he said was I deserved someone better but I refused to let him break up with me knowing it was only something the doctor had said."

"You did good, kid. I know he loves you as much as you love him. It's only the shock of what the doctor said that's made him act like this," he assured him patting his knee.

He nodded then looked up with tears in his eyes. "What if he's got cancer? I can't lose him, Dave," he replied.

"You won't, Spencer. Even if he has cancer you won't lose him. Right now he's running scared and when he's running scared he tries to push everyone away from him even when he needs them the most. All we need to do is be there for him and remind him he can fight this and we're here to help him do so."

He nodded relieved he had people there for the both of them. He knew they'd help him fight but what state of mind was he in? Surely he had to know they'd be there for him but right now he was terrified and alone. Two things he just couldn't bear his fiancé to be.

"Now we've just got to get him to open up," he replied. He nodded in reply. "Let's go get him."

They headed to the bar to see Aaron downing another glass with his eyes a little glazed. Dave hoped to God he was psychomatically drunk after he'd paid out money to make sure he didn't get physically drunk. He'd never let him get drunk especially not in his current condition. He'd look out for his best mate whether Aaron felt he needed it or not.

"Come on, Aaron, let's get you back to your hotel room," Dave said while glaring at the bar maid.

"I swear he only had two," she defended as they walked off.

Once they got him back to the hotel room he just sat on the bed looking at the floor for a moment then they saw his body begin to shake with unshed tears. The cries became louder and louder as Spencer took him into his arms and he clung to him for dear life while Spencer rubbed his back attempting to remind him he was here for him.

"Aaron, what did the doctor say?" he asked concerned while his chest tightened.

"There's a strong possibility it's bowel cancer," he cried.

"Strong possibility?" Dave asked placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"When will they know for sure?"

"Thursday but I don't need the blood test results or further tests to tell me. I've got almost all the symptoms. He even said as he did the examination there's an incredibly strong possibility. I have bowel cancer. He's even booked me in for an appointment with the specialist already. He said the blood tests would only confirm what we already know. I have cancer just like my father did."

"Darling, the doctor only said a strong possibility," Spencer answered trying to remain strong. "There is a chance you might not."

"Spencer, they wouldn't send me to the specialist if they didn't think it was almost certain I had it. I have cancer. I'm so sorry I tried to push you away. I just don't want you to have to look after me and watch me die."

"Aaron, listen to me," he replied making him look at him. "You are not going to die. You're going to fight this just like the fighter I know you are and you're not alone. We're all going to fight along with you. I won't have to look after you I want to look after you. You're the man I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Spencer," he cried again as Spencer held him closer to him and he and Dave both silently agreed to go with him on Thursday and for his further tests.


	21. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's diagnosis

Diagnosis

Two weeks later they were heading back to the specialist to find out the results of his further tests. He'd had a colonoscopy a week before to check his whole bowel for any abnormalities. Today he'd get the results much to his anxiety. He was just so thankful Dave and Spencer had accompanied him and looked after him after the examination. He was even more thankful Dave hadn't even made a joke at his expense after he came back to the waiting room feeling a little uncomfortable and exposed from the tube that had been inside of his body.

He was so glad they were coming with him today as he found out the results. He didn't want to show it but he was terrified. What if he really did have cancer? Would he die just like his dad and Alice had? No, he couldn't think like that! He had too much to live for! He was due to marry the love of his life next month and he had two children to watch grow up and have families. Granted one of them was closer to that than the other but he wanted to walk Verity down the aisle with Spencer and hold his grandchildren.

"Stop thinking like that," he suddenly heard a voice say. "You're going to live."

"What if I have it?" he replied vulnerably. "What if I have cancer?"

"Then we deal with it," Spencer said taking him by the shoulders. "You will fight it and survive it. I know you, you're going to win this. Aaron, you're the strongest person I know and you will win this battle."

He nodded numbly. He'd been reeling ever since the doctor had told him there was a strong possibility he might have bowel cancer. He had a gut feeling that today they'd only confirm what he already believed; that he had cancer. He just wasn't sure whether he was ready for it.

"Ready?" Spencer asked gathering their things together. "Dave says he'll meet us at the hospital."

"As ready as I'll ever be," he grumbled.

When they got to the doctors they met Dave just outside of the outpatients building. He smiled slightly when he saw them arrive but he could see how heavy the weight was on his best friend's shoulders. Damn he'd probably be just as scared if he was facing a possible cancer outcome.

Before they set foot into the hospital he placed his hand onto his best friend's shoulder causing him to look up a little vulnerably. "Remember no matter the outcome we're all here for you and we'll all help you fight. You're not on your own."

He nodded and patted his hand. "Thanks Dave."

"Shall we head in?"

He nodded holding his fiance's hand for support. It was the support he needed right now. The reminder that the man he loved and was going to marry was there for him through thick and thin simply because he loved him too.

When they got in they headed off to the specialist's ward. Once there they signed him in and waited in the waiting room for his name to be called. The wait felt like eternity to Aaron and he grew more and more anxious and nervous as time went on.

Finally his name was called and he looked up. As he got up Spencer squeezed his hand while Dave patted his arm. He smiled slightly back at them thankful for their support. He then headed off after his specialist.

When he got into the office he sat down opposite his doctor feeling a little vulnerable. He noticed Dr Norwood had a grave expression on his face and he begun to feel like he was sinking. He'd read people's expressions for long enough to know he had it. He didn't need to hear the words it was all in the man's body language.

He hardly heard what the specialist said as he saw his lips move. All he could think was about everything he wouldn't get to see if he didn't fight. He had to fight. He had to fight for his family and his job but could he continue doing his job while battling cancer? Could he still go out into the field? Would they even allow him to carry on his line of work during his illness? He had to do his job. His family and his job were his life.

"My job?" he asked trying to look the doctor in the eye. "Can I still do my job?"

"Agent Hotchner, you are going to need an operation to remove the tumour and depending on what we find when we do the surgery you may need to have chemotherapy after. You will need at least three weeks rest after the operation before you return to work and possibly a month before you return to the field."

He nodded numbly. "What if I need chemotherapy? Will I still be able to work?"

"Considering your job we can provide you with pills for the chemotherapy but they can still make you very tired and even sometimes sick so I'd suggest, if you have to have chemo, you limit your time out in the field but you can still fly and stay at the police stations."

He nodded. At least it was something. He couldn't stop working while he fought the disease. Apart from his family it would be the only thing to take his mind off it. If he was left at home he'd have too much time to think about the what ifs and what coulds while his son was at college and his daughter at school. He had to remain busy or it would kill him.

"When will the operation be?" Aaron replied hoping to God it was soon. He just wanted to get this all over and done with. The sooner the treatment started the sooner he could defeat it.

"We want to remove your tumour as soon as possible so I'm hoping for next week..." He typed something into the computer and looked at the slots he still had available for surgery then looked back at his patient. "How's next Friday at 11am sound?"

"Sounds good," he replied numbly. "The sooner the better right."

"Of course it is..." After booking in the operation he turned back to the mature agent and answered compassionately, "Agent Hotchner, you're in good hands and will receive the best care here..." Aaron just nodded in reply. "We can arrange meetings with a support group or with a counsellor to cope with the diagnosis."

He just shook his head and asked quietly, "May I go now?" The doctor just nodded giving him the letter informing him of his operation the following Friday. Aaron then just got up and left heading back to his fiance and best friend.

As soon as they saw him come out of the room looking numb and a little frightened they knew immediately so they paced up to him. Spencer squeezed his hand reminding him he was here for him and Aaron sunk a little into him. "I've got it. I've got cancer. They've booked me in to remove the tumour next Friday," he informed them numbly.

"We'll come with you," they replied gently.

"Thank you," he answered looking up at them.

"What's family for."


	22. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer get married

Support

It had finally come! The most special day of their lives! Today they were getting married. Today they would be husband and husband. It had been seven months in the making but the day was finally here.

Aaron had had the operation only three weeks ago but he was determined to go through with their wedding today. He wasn't even going to let his chemotherapy get in the way. He'd started a course of chemotherapy pills two weeks ago and he was already beginning to feel the effects but that wasn't going to get him down today.

The operation had been successful but they'd found a few cancer cells around the tumour. As they were aware cancer had also been in his family they'd put him on the course of chemotherapy as an added measure to make sure the cancer didn't spread and that with crossed fingers it didn't come back again. Knowing how his father had died of cancer Aaron had readily agreed to the treatment.

While he'd been fighting the cancer with his family's help and focusing on the operation and pills Garcia and Rossi had been helping them organise their wedding. It had been an incredible relief that they had taken it off their hands but they'd been more thankful that they were including them in the plans. After all it was their wedding.

Due to his illness they'd decided to remain together rather than split up the night before their wedding. Spencer's presence reminded him there were things to fight for and his support encouraged him. He was so thankful for all his family's support.

He hadn't yet returned to work from his operation but he was due to in a couple of weeks. He hadn't let Cruz know that he was on chemotherapy pills but he knew he'd eventually have to. Though he knew his family and friends were there for him he felt his cancer battle was personal and therefore should be kept out of work. He wouldn't let anyone think just because he was battling cancer it would hinder his work. He wouldn't push himself to the point it would worsen his condition but neither would he let the cancer win.

He woke up and looked over to his fiance with a smile on his face. Yes he was more than certain this was the man he wanted to spend his life with. He'd fallen for him only further over the last few weeks as he'd been diagnosed and Spencer had only tried to do whatever was best for him and wouldn't wrap him in cotton wool like he'd feared he would.

Feeling his lover's eyes on him Spencer woke up and smiled back up at him. He placed his hand on the back of Aaron's head through his hair and kissed him their usual morning kiss. Aaron joined in with just as much passion. Even after all this time it sent tingles down their spines.

When they withdrew Spencer saw he had some dark hairs in his hand and felt a little guilty. Since beginning the pills Aaron's hair had been falling out slowly. His hair was now a lot thinner than it had been a few weeks ago and you could see parts of his scalp. He was relieved though that there were no patches but that didn't mean he wasn't cutting his hair after the wedding before more and more fell out.

"It's fine," Aaron answered looking down. "Just got to get used to it."

"Honey, the pills are going to make sure the cancer doesn't come back and kill the cells that were left," Spencer replied stroking his back and kissing his temple.

"I know," he replied looking up a little vulnerably. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, babe," Spencer replied taking his fiance into his arms and lifting his chin to make him look into his eyes. "I love you and I'm always going to be here for you."

"Vice versa," Aaron smiled slightly.

Later they were at the altar with all their family and friends sitting on folded chairs either side of the makeshift aisle. They were getting married in the garden of their own house. There was nowhere better than here for the both of them. This was where their love had been rekindled and grown stronger.

They were dressed in matching white suits standing side by side in front of the registrar who was standing in front of a white, trellis arch that had white roses woven in and out of the slits. There were also a few glittery butterflies on the trellises making Aaron roll his eyes but he secretly loved Garcia's little touches. It was an extension of her character and showed how much she loved them.

"I believe you've written your own vows," the registrar smiled. The registrar was an old friend of Aaron's that had previously been given the power to marry couples. He was in fact his other best friend from his days at law school. Alice, Thomas and Aaron had even called themselves the three Musketeers back then. Aaron felt there was no-one better to marry him and Spencer and had been so happy when Spencer had agreed.

They nodded back smiling. Aaron took his groom's hand and placed the ring on his wedding finger. "Spencer, you are my love, my strength, my happiness. When I was a hostage you and my son were the ones who helped me hold onto hope that one day I would be reunited with you. You took over and looked after and raised my daughter in my absence and everything she is today is down to you. Since I was diagnosed with cancer you've been my rock and you help me with my fight. You are my reason for living and fighting. With this ring I become the luckiest man; your husband," he smiled.

Spencer smiled back with tears in his eyes taking Aaron's hand placing the ring on his wedding finger. "Aaron, you are the love of my life. When you were taken I couldn't handle it but being able to raise Verity gave me a connection to you and kept the hope alive that one day we would be reunited. When you were finally found you allowed me to carry on raising our daughter together and made me so happy coming in to live with us. You've proven to me after your diagnosis that you are the strongest, bravest man I've ever known. You're my hero and my happiness. It's I who's truly the lucky one to be becoming your husband today."

They then smiled at each other and signed their names down on the marriage certificate. Soon they were announced husbands. They beamed at each other as Spencer placed his hand on the back of Aaron's head and kissed him. Aaron placed both his hands on his newly wed husband's cheeks as he kissed him back.

They all headed to the tables set up just outside the back door of their house where Rossi's caterers had set out the wedding feast. They smiled as they saw all the lavish food set out to celebrate their marriage. It was all so delicious and extravagant just like their friend to lay on for them.

They sat down in their seats. Aaron and Spencer in the middle of the top table with their children either side of them. They all tucked in and enjoyed the wealth of food and drink that the caterers had laid out for them.

They heard the clinking of a glass and looked up to see Rossi standing with his glass held out. "I know we said no toasts but I would like to make one. Whenever we need an example of a strong couple who can overcome any obstacle no matter the distance or the length of time apart we look to you two. You two deserve this special day and happiness more than anyone. Even with this dark cloud hanging over our heads I know you will draw strength from each other and we in turn draw strength from the both of you. Congratulations the both of you; you deserve it..." He then held his glass out further and added, "To Aaron and Spencer."

"To Aaron and Spencer," the others chorused clinking their glasses while the newly wed couple smiled lovingly at each other.

Some time later they were all in their spacious living room. A chair was set up in the middle with Garcia holding a pair of clippers. Aaron was incredibly nervous but there was no way he'd stand by and let his hair fall out thanks to the chemotherapy. He was touched though that he had so much support around him.

"Ready?" she asked him gently.

He nodded vulnerably taking off his white suit jacket and placing it folded onto the arm of the couch. He then sat on the chair and Garcia placed a towel around his shoulders. Spencer placed his hand on his new husband's shoulder and kissed his temple while Aaron smiled up at him slightly.

Garcia started up the clippers and ran them over her boss' and friend's head. She was sad to see his hair go but she also understood why he wanted it shaved off. She didn't know what she'd do if her hair was falling out and everyone wanted to make all this easier for him. Soon enough he was bald and the last of his hair had been shaved off leaving only stubble on his head.

She put the clippers down on the table and brushed off the remaining hair with her powder brush. Once she'd gotten the last bits of his hair off his head she undid the towel. He got up and Spencer kissed him telling him he was just as beautiful as ever. He thanked him kissing him back and picking up his jacket placing it back on. He stroked his head a little sadly feeling the stubble left there but thanked Garcia for helping him get rid of his hair before the chemo did. She smiled back she was more than glad to help.

She was about to put away the equipment when Spencer stopped her. "Would you be able to shave a couple more heads?" he whispered in her ear. "Some of us want to show physically how much we support him."

"Of course," she smiled an emotional smile.

Aaron watched with touched tears in his eyes as not only Spencer had his head shaved to support him but his son and his son's boyfriend as well. He also couldn't believe it when James and Tara also sat down and got Garcia to shave their heads in support as well.

James and Aaron had become really close friends ever since Aaron had been found and reunited with his family through their sons being a couple. It still touched him though that James would do this for him. He'd never known until now how close their friendship actually was. At times he'd felt like James only tolerated him because he was Jack's father.

Tara was a very valued member of the team and family. He was incredibly touched she was willing to shave her head for him too knowing the stigma behind women shaving their heads. Knowing how bald women were sometimes seen he fully understood why the other girls didn't but the very fact Tara was brave enough to do it for him touched him very much.

Verity was a bit annoyed that her dads wouldn't let her shave her head too even though they'd told her they didn't want her to get into trouble with school. They weren't sure the school's policy on bald heads but she was desperate to show she supported her dad. Michael had tried to comfort her by telling her his parents weren't letting him shave his head for Uncle Aaron either.

Suddenly her big brother came up with an idea and asked, "V?"

"Yes J?" she answered.

"What about getting a pixie cut? It's still a really short hair cut so you can show your support for dad and the school will allow it. There used to be a girl when I was at school who had a pixie cut."

She nodded enthusiastically while the others smiled that Jack had come up with such a good compromise that Verity clearly loved. She sat down in front of her Auntie Penelope and soon had the pixie cut which everyone declared looked adorable on her while she hugged her father declaring she got to support him too.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's results

Epilogue

It had been a year and a half now since he was first diagnosed. He'd been taking the pills regularly ever since the operation. His hair was finally coming back to him though some of the side effects still hit him every now and again. He was most thankful for his team through all of this. They'd supported him, defended him and picked up the slack for him.

There had been the occasional time where he'd found the side effects a little overwhelming. He'd feel so incredibly tired and take a nap wherever they happened to be working at the time. Thankfully it never happened when they were in the field. In fact he mostly limited his time out in the field and stayed at the stations.

Whenever someone would ask what was wrong with him he'd just hear his team say he was just incredibly tired. They'd never tell them that he had cancer which he was more than thankful for. This was his personal battle and he didn't want it to be aired out like someone's dirty laundry. He could just imagine how intimidating his team's protective sides could be to people who didn't know them that well.

Cruz had found out in the end that Aaron was battling cancer. It had come up when a sheriff had mentioned in passing that the Unit Chief had had a little nap during the case. He'd ended up having to confess to Cruz he had cancer fearing he'd keep him out of the field and give him absence from work.

Instead he'd suggested he limit his time in the field and take it easy. He'd informed him they both knew if he was taken off cases and made to stay at home it would kill him and being able to work gave him incentive to fight the cancer. He'd agreed. If he'd been forced to sit at home whilst watching his husband go off on cases it would have literally killed him. Having been able to work had taken his mind off his illness and given him the strength to fight his own battles along with the cases.

Today he had an appointment with the doctor. He was hoping it would be his final one. They'd been monitoring his cancer from the moment he'd been diagnosed. Recently they'd said the amount of cancer cells were dwelling and it hadn't spread. He was praying to get the all clear today.

He was just getting ready to head off to the hospital with his husband. He was so thankful for him and how he'd kept him strong during the fight. He'd accompanied him to each and every appointment as well as being the first to jump to his defence if anything had cropped up. He simply didn't know what he'd do if he was without his Spencer.

"Ready?" he heard his husband ask before feeling a kiss on his cheek.

"Ready," he smiled turning round to see him there.

They headed off to the car and even though Aaron finally had a good feeling about this visit he let his husband drive. He was still feeling the side effects of the tablets but he hoped soon he'd be rid of them permanently. He couldn't wait to finally feel good again and not so dog gone tired. He also couldn't wait to go back into the field again.

As usual they met Dave standing outside of the outpatients. He'd been there at every appointment just as Spencer had. Aaron was so thankful for the both of them. He didn't know what he'd have done without their support.

"You ready?" Dave asked when they arrived.

"More ready than ever," Aaron smiled slightly feeling good about this visit.

"Good, good," he smiled back at him then they headed up to the specialist. Once they were there they waited for his name to be called after sitting down.

Soon his name was called so he followed his doctor leaving his husband and best friend out in the waiting room waiting to hear the outcome. Spencer placed his head back against the wall trying not to worry about all the positive negatives that could come out of this visit. What if his feeling better was a false alarm? Sometimes you felt better before the end. He couldn't lose his husband; he just couldn't.

Dave placed his hand on Spencer's knee. "He'll be alright. Remember what they said at our last visit. The cancer's regressing and there was only a few cells left," he assured him.

"But what if there's a setback, Dave? Aaron's doing so well I don't know if he could handle it. I don't know how any of us could handle it," he answered vulnerably.

"He won't. This is Aaron Hotchner we're talking about. The cancer is regressing and soon he'll be in the all clear." Spencer just nodded.

They waited in painful silence just hoping Aaron would be back out soon with good news. The waiting felt like an absolute eternity as they heard the ticking of the waiting room clock. Spencer tried his hardest not to twitch and turn every time he heard a sound but it was incredibly hard.

Finally they heard footsteps and looked up to see Aaron smiling and looking like he'd had a great weight taken off his shoulders. They daren't hope but they went up to him hoping anyway he was in the all clear.

He smiled at the two of them as they came up to him and he nodded. "I'm in the all clear," he smiled back at them while they walked up to him and Spencer hugged him while Dave patted his shoulder smiling at him how proud he was.

"I'm so proud of you and the way you've fought through everything," Spencer replied while Aaron hugged him close.

"You've been the greatest help," Aaron answered placing his head on his shoulder. "Thank you."


End file.
